Down on the Farm
by Sugar Quill High
Summary: Draco is forced to stay at Hermione's aunt and uncle's farm for the summer! Hermione is forced to stay there so Draco has one magical person with him. Consists of AIM, pool parties, surprises, and lots of love! R
1. Day One

Down on the Farm

Chapter 1

Day 1: Saturday

Disclaimer: This is for the whole story. I own nothing but the plot.

For those of you who read the first version of this story: I went back and read over the first few chapters of this story and they sucked so I re-wrote this chapter and plan on re-writing chapters 1-10 and editing chapters 1-14. Will the story still make sense if you don't reread them? Yes, I'm not changing anything major, but I would suggest rereading them.

Authors Note: I love this story, but if you think it could be better – which it probably could – let me know.

Without any further adieu, here we go.

_I can't believe this_, Draco Malfoy thought to himself as he looked around at the muggle farm he had just been dropped off at.

Why is he at a muggle farm? Well, Draco was failed his 6th year Muggle Studies class and his father was pissed. Dumbledore then came up with the idea that if he stayed at Nancy and Drew Granger's farm for the summer they wouldn't make him retake the class.

_Granger?_ Draco thought when he first heard this, _Is that what they said?_

"Hello there," someone said to him, "you must be Draco! Pleased to meet you, I'm Nancy Granger, and this here's my husband Drew," she thrust her hand at him. Nancy was a big woman with an even bigger smile. She looked just like Draco expected. Frizzy brown hair and an apron covering her plump self. She looked warm, and nice.

"Pleasure to meet you Nancy," Draco said in a bored voice shaking her hand, "and you Drew." He shook Drew's hand politely. His voice might have sounded bored but his head was spinning, _Granger!? As in Hermione HOTTIE Granger!? Coincidence? I hope not! I hope Hermione's here! NO! I hope she's NOT! She might have been hot last year but she is still a mudblood know-it-all who I DON"T want here!_

"We'll have Jessie show you around," Nancy said bringing Draco back from his thoughts.

"Okay," he said, but he was thinking, _Jesse's a frickin' boy's name, fan-fucking-tastic!_

"Hello, I'm Jessie," a pretty brunette who had just walked up said, extending her hand.

"Oh, _oh, hello_," Draco said seductively.

"You are Draco aren't you?" Jessie asked even though she already knew.

"Yes, of course!" Draco said with a smile, taking her hand she offered and bringing it to his lips so he could kiss it gently.

_He can smile!_ Hermione Granger thought to herself.

_I know he's gorgeous right? _A voice responded.

_No, it's probably that he can tell I'm actually a girl now,_ (Voice 1)

_Whatever, he's still hotter than usual when he smiles. _(Voice 2)

_Why not play with his mind a bit? I mean he obviously likes me, at least a bit, _(Voice 1)

_Uh, why? And if he does like you, why ruin it? _(Voice 2)

_He thinks I'm Jessie remember? _(Voice 1)

_If you want to, but I wouldn't, _(Voice 2)

_Whatever, _(Voice 1)

"Well then let's go" Hermione said. With that she walked over to the pig pen.

"Here are the pigs, which, unless you want to stay, we are going to bypass. She then walked over to the stable.

"Since I don't really like any of the farm animals let's go to the horses," Hermione said. They walked and stopped but the horses and Hermione turned and faced Draco like a tour guide "Now on your left you'll see the horses grazing in their pastures," with that Hermione waved her hand to her right, which was Draco's left.

"You sound like a tour guide," Draco said laughing.

"WOW! You did pay attention in Muggle Studies!" Hermione laughed, silently commenting on Draco's hotness when he laughed.

"Wait, aren't you muggle?" Draco asked furrowing his brow in confusion.

"I, my friend, am a witch," Hermione told him. "I am staying with my aunt and uncle because Dumbledore didn't want you to be the only magic 'folk' here," she explained to him, with air quotes and all.

"Oh okay," Draco said nodding in understanding. "Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"What house are you in?' Draco asked.

"Let's continue this conversation on horse back," Hermione subtly changed the subject. "You _can_ ride, can't you?"

"Of course," Draco answered arrogantly.

They went into the stable to pick their horses.

"You can ride Walker or Jim," Hermione said pointing to two older horses.

"No way! I'm riding him," Draco said, pointing at a jet black horse.

"That's Shadow, we just got him and it's my job to break him in, for lack of better words," Hermione told him.

"So why can't I ride him?" Draco asked in whiny voice that made him sound like he was five.

"If what I just told you wasn't enough, then I guess I should tell you he's a bit feisty," Hermione said as she went to get Shadow's saddle.

When she returned, Draco was sitting on a bale of straw with a bleeding hand.

"What happened?" Hermione asked concerned.

"It bit me!" Draco shouted.

Hermione broke down laughing. She laughed so hard she almost dropped the saddle.

"It's not funny!" Draco pouted defensively.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized while getting her breath back, "it's just that it reminded me of that time in third ye-," she suddenly stopped.

"What was that?" Draco asked her pryingly.

"Let me put this saddle down and we'll go take care of your hand," Hermione said as she put Shadow's saddle down.

Draco knew she was trying to change the subject and decided to bring it up later.

"There," Hermione sighed as she finished bandaging Draco's hand, "all better. I sound like a mum now, AHH!"

Draco laughed at her joke, or at least her thought it was a joke.

"Okay, so do you think you can still ride?" Hermione was finally starting to get used to him laughing. AKA she didn't have to remind herself not to look shocked every time he did.

"Yeah, I think so," Draco answered truthfully.

"Let's go get the horses ready," Hermione said cheerfully.

Hermione started to walk back to the barn, with Draco following her. When they reached the barn Hermione was surprised to discover that Draco was actually a great horseman. He knew exactly how to saddle a horse and everything. She was quite impressed.

Once they were out on the trail Draco decided to talk to Hermione about the thing she brought up earlier. "So what were you talking about back there when I got bitten?" he asked.

"I don't remember," Hermione answered hoping that he would drop it. He didn't.

"About third year, come on I know you know what I am talking about!" Draco was getting impatient.

"Oh that? It was nothing," Hermione laughed nervously.

"No it wasn't nothing!" Draco had lost all patience and was flat out mad. "You were talking about Buckbeak, that creature! And if you were there then you're a Slytherin or Gryffindor, but I know you're not a Slytherin or else I would recognize you!" Draco was fuming.

"You should recognize me but you don't" Hermione shouted. "Yes I am a Gryffindor and proud of it too!" Hermione said in her trademark, stubborn voice. All this yelling was beginning to spook the horses, mostly Shadow.

"You're right, I don't recognize you, but I do know your name isn't Jessie!" Draco was so mad about not knowing her identity, that he didn't realize that Shadow was getting nervous.

"I thought I could get along with you," Hermione said weakly, suddenly quiet. "But, I guess I can't. I thought you were different from how you acted at school. I thought you might be decent, maybe even nice. I knew that if I told you who I was you would put your mask back on, I wanted to see who was under that mask. That's why I volunteered to come and help you. My friends thought I was an idiot. I didn't think I was, but now I realize I am. I wanted to know the real Draco, but I guess he doesn't want to know the real me," she said softly. Before she knew what was happening, Shadow bolted. He didn't like all the screaming and tension, so he was trying to get away from it. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get Shadow to stop, she was about to just fall off when suddenly Shadow stopped. She looked up; there right in the middle of the path was Draco still sitting on top of Walker of course. That was when she fainted.

xXxXxXx

_She seems so familiar yet very strange,_ Draco thought to himself as he looked at Hermione's unconscious figure lying on the bed in front of him. He had caught her when she had fallen off Shadow and then grabbed Shadow's halter. He had placed Hermione in front of him and had led Shadow back to the barn. He had called for Nancy or Drew and Drew came and took Hermione inside. Draco then went to cool off the horses and put them in their stalls. He got them water, but since didn't know their feeding schedules he couldn't feed them. So, now he sat here staring at the figure in front of him thinking.

_I know who she is, but I won't tell you until you get to know her,_ a voice inside him said in response to his last thought.

_If you know then I know, and what if she tells me?_ (Voice 1)

_Then she tells you, but being who she is, she won't tell you until you know her,_ (Voice 2)

_Screw you!_ Draco was getting mad at this voice in his head.

_Whatever,_ the voice in Draco's head knew when to shut up.

"Hey," Draco heard someone say softly. He looked down at the angel face staring at him.

"Hey," he responded.

"How long have I been here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, about 3 hours," Draco answered.

"So it's 6!" Hermione was shocked.

"Yep," Draco laughed at Hermione's shock.

"No wonder I'm hungry," Hermione started laughing with him.

"Can you walk?" Draco asked.

"I think I'll manage," Hermione responded.

"Okay, but if you need help feel free to ask," Draco offered.

"I don't think I will but thanks for offering," Hermione thanked him.

"No problem," Draco answered.

"Wow he's being nice," Hermione thought to herself. "But before you say some smart ass remark I am gonna shut up." Hermione told the little voice in her head before it even started talking.

Hermione got up and started walking towards the house, (she was in the first aid part of the barn.) when her legs gave out. Draco caught her just in time.

"I don't think you can make it much farther," Draco told her.

"Neither do I," Hermione stated.

"I could carry you if you wanted me to," Draco was very shy in his offer.

"Uh…well…okay…that would be nice, I guess," Hermione accepted his offer.

Draco lifted her into his arms, both were shocked at the electricity that shot through them and Draco almost dropped Hermione because of it. Good thing he caught himself just in time or else Hermione would have been on the ground again. After the shock of the electricity they realized that Hermione fit perfectly into Draco's arms. They decided to ignore both of these strange facts. They just walked to the house and entered the kitchen for dinner.

"Hi…" Nancy trailed off when she saw Hermione in Draco's arms. "Hermione Jane Granger get out of that boy's arms this instant!"

"Aunt Nancy, it's not what it looks like! I tried to walk but couldn't so Draco helped me by carrying me here. That's all," Hermione desperately tried to explain. As Draco put her on her feet and helped her sit down in a chair.

"It's all true, I was just helping _Hermione _get here for dinner," Draco back her up as he tried out Hermione's name on his lips. He rather liked the sound of it.

_Why does he say my name perfectly?_ Hermione asked herself, but was too confused to try and figure it out.

Her aunt accepted this and let them eat, but it was obvious she didn't think they were telling her the whole truth.

Hermione enjoyed her dinner of fried chicken, applesauce, mashed potatoes, green beans, and rolls. She ate until she was full then asked to be excused.

While Hermione, ate Draco stared at her in awe, how could she eat so much yet be so thin? He decided not to ponder it. "Hey Draco, you're staring," he heard Hermione tease him.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, okay," Draco stuttered. He ate fast because he knew that Nancy and Drew were staring at him, and he didn't like it. He then saw Hermione get up to leave dinner, she walked 5 steps before falling, yet she didn't hit the ground. Draco caught her.

"Do I need to carry you again?" Draco teased.

"I think so," Hermione answered.

"They are so cute," Nancy said, it was plain as day to her that the two were in love even if they didn't realize it yet.

"Sure whatever," Drew answered still stuffing his face.

"You idiot," Nancy said as she threw a roll at him.

"Huh? What?" Drew was very confused, but decided that instead of finding out who threw the roll he would just eat it, and the rest of the food on the table.

xXxXxXx

Draco dropped Hermione on her bed and just looked at her.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" Hermione shrieked playfully at Draco.

"Who ever said I was nice?" Draco laughed.

"You're so cute when you laugh," Hermione clamped her hand over her mouth. "Did I just say that out loud?" Hermione's cheeks were bright red from embarrassment.

"Yes, and you're cute when you're embarrassed," Draco laughed as he left her room, leaving a very confused Hermione behind.

That night both Hermione and Draco fell into a peaceful sleep dreaming of each other.

xXxXxXx

A/N: Did Well there it is. All redone and much better if I do say so myself.

-Sugar Quill High-


	2. Day Two: AIM

Down on the Farm

Chapter Two: AIM!

Day 2: Sunday

Hermione was awoken the next day by something furry crawling across her face. She opened her eyes and screamed. Sitting on her face was a tarantula.

"Oh my GOD!" She screamed flinging it off of her. She heard laughter and she looked across the room and saw Draco standing in the doorway laughing. "What was that for!?" she yelled at him. He bent down, picked up the tarantula, and walked over to the open window and dropped it.

"Because, well, tarantulas live in the mud," Draco started. _Oh no_, Hermione knew where this was going she just hoped she was wrong. "and you have mud for blood so I thought you'd get along," he finished with a smirk.

"W-what?" Hermione said. "Weren't we like getting along yesterday?" Hermione was confused, which wasn't a common feeling for her, but she was also hurt. Why? She didn't know.

"Oh that," Draco paused.

_Come on, think of something! _Draco screamed in his head. (Voice 1)

_Yeah, tell her the truth_, another voice answered (Voice 2)

_What! Why? Do you think I'm stupid!?_ (Voice 1)

_You _are_ talking to yourself_, (Voice 2)

_Just shut up_ (Voice 1)

_I will when you tell her you love her_, (Voice 2)

_Love her!? I do not! Okay so I might find her mildly attractive, but that doesn't even mean I like her, let alone love her_, (Voice 1)

_Denial_, (Voice 2)

_What!? No way!_ (Voice 1)

_Yes_, (Voice 2)

_NO!_ (Voice 1)

_Yes,_ (Voice 2)

_NO!_ (Voice 1)

_Draco's in denial, Draco's in denial_, (Voice 2, singing)

_Shut up_! (Voice 1)

_Make me,_ (Voice 2)

_SHUT UP!_ (Voice 1)

_I win_, (Voice 2)

"Grrrr," (Voice 1)

"Uh, Draco?" Hermione asked timidly.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"Um… sorry, but you just growled," Hermione laughed.

"Oh shit! Was that out loud!?" Draco asked.

"Yes?" Hermione answered him question with another. She looked at him like he was crazy. Which was a highly probable possibility.

_She mustn't find out I was talking to myself, _Draco thought to himself (Voice 1)

_You're doing it again, _his voice answered. (Voice 2)

_Shut up!_ (Voice 1)

_You say that too much_, (Voice 2)

_Who the hell are you? And how did you get inside my brain!?_ (Voice 1)

_I am your brain; I am not some other person_, (Voice 2)

_Then why did you tell me I love Hermione Granger_? (Voice 1)

_Because I am your truthful side, you know, the one that thinks about stuff and speaks the truth_, (Voice 2)

_Okay, whatever, just shut up_, (Voice 1)

_Shutting up, shutting up_, (Voice 2)

Draco put his walls back up, "Yesterday was a mistake, an act, let's just forget it and go eat breakfast," he then walked down the stairs.

Hermione felt strangely hurt, and she didn't know why.

_Why is he pushing me out again?_ Hermione asked herself.

_Isn't it obvious?_ answered another voice.

_…_ (Voice 1)

_Well he obviously likes you_, (Voice 2)

_Ewww_, (Voice 1)

_No, not "eww" considering you like him too_, (Voice 2)

"Jessie! Breakfast!" Hermione's Aunt Nancy yelled up the stairs. _Just because they wanted my parents to name me Jessica, gives them no right to call me Jessie the rest of my life!_ Hermione thought. This time no one in her head answered; they obviously agreed.

"Coming!" Hermione called back.

She joined Nancy, Drew, and Draco at the table. They ate bacon, eggs, toast, and drank orange juice.

Nancy noticed the tension between Draco and Hermione, so she tried to start a conversation,

"So what are you doing today?" she asked.

"I'm talking online to my friends," Hermione mumbled.

"Oh Potty and the Weasel getting lonely?" Draco sneered.

"No, I have other friends you know, and last time I checked, ferrets are weasels," Hermione said.

"You would know, know-it-all," Draco told her.

"Oh that's original, what next, 'Mudblood'?" Hermione asked rhetorically. "Wait you already did that one today. Wouldn't want to be repetitive would you? Oh I forgot, it didn't stop you the past 6 years, why start now. I am going to get online," Hermione stood and left leaving Draco confused, Nancy defeated, and Drew eating. Hermione got on and saw that Andi was on.

xOxSkittlesxOx: Hey Andi

xXxBoredAndixXx: hay

xOxSkittlesxOx: wut

xXxBoredAndixXx: nm u?

xOxSkittlesxOx: same except for the asshole Malfoy

xXxBoredAndixXx: come on he can't be that bad

xOxSkittlesxOx: o he is

xXxBoredAndixXx: wat he do?

xOxSkittlesxOx: he was nice yesterday and a jerk 2day

xXxBoredAndixXx: I believe you

xXxBoredAndixXx: lemme tlk 2 him

xOxSkittlesxOx: if you really want to

xOxSkittlesxOx: lemme c if I can get him to com brb

xXxBoredAndixXx: kk

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled.

"What?!" Draco yelled back.

"Come here!" Hermione shouted.

"Why!?" Draco asked.

"Cuz I said so!" Hermione told him.

"Okay," Draco muttered as he walked into the room.

"My friend wants to talk to you, her name is Andrea, she's American," Hermione told him, getting up and offering him the chair.

"An American and a Muggle? Oh God," Draco sighed and sat down. "What a fabulous screen name."

"You know how to use aim?" Hermione was shocked.

"Yes I just want to know how you got it in England." Draco said.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," Hermione smirked.

"Whatever," Draco told her before starting to type.

xOxSkittlesxOx: Hello, Andrea

xXxBoredAndixXx: hay and the names Andi

xOxSkittlesxOx: As you wish.

xXxBoredAndixXx: so tell me wat did you do to Mya?

xOxSkittlesxOx: Nothing.

xXxBoredAndixXx: is mya is the room?

xOxSkittlesxOx: yes

xXxBoredAndixXx: hay mya leave

xOxSkittlesxOx: she's gone

xXxBoredAndixXx: so wat did you do

xOxSkittlesxOx: I fell in love

xOxSkittlesxOx: o shit! Did I jus type that?!

xXxBoredAndixXx: yea ya did

xXxBoredAndixXx: now go tell Hermione

xXxBoredAndixXx: do you have a sn?

xOxSkittlesxOx: ya its SexyDragon and I don't love Hermione

xOxSkittlesxOx: I don't think I do at least

xXxBoredAndixXx: watev now put mya on

xOxSkitttlesxOx: here she is

xOxSkittlesxOx: hi

xXxBoredAndixXx: is Draco still there?

xOxSkittlesxOx: no he left

xXxBoredAndixXx: ok good I have something to tell you…

xOxSkittlesxOx: wut!?

xXxBoredAndixXx: Draco likes you and the way u talk about him u like him 2 o and he must b afraid of his feelings cuz of wut u told me he's pushing you out

xOxSkittlesxOx: I do NOT LIKE HIM!

xXxBoredAndixXx: Denial

xOxSkittlesxOx: I g2g eat lunch bi

xXxBoredAndixXx: byez

Hermione put up an away message that read, "Lunch bbl" and went downstairs to make herself lunch. When she got to the kitchen Draco was already there making himself a sandwich.

"Wow, Draco Malfoy working! The world is coming to an end," Hermione said dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Want a sandwich?" Draco asked.

"Only if you promise not to have another mood swing 'till later," Hermione teased.

"It's a deal," Draco said. "What do you want on it?"

"Oh just turkey," Hermione answered.

"You are so boring," Draco said as her as he handed her her sandwich.

"So where's you friend from?" Draco asked politely before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Andi? Michigan, America," Hermione answered.

"Oh that's cool," Draco said.

They finished lunch in silence, then Hermione went back to the computer and Draco went back to whatever he had been doing.

Hermione got on the computer and saw she had a message from Krissy.

CuteIdiot101: Hay

Auto Response from xOxSkittlesxOx: Lunch bbl

xOxSkittlesxOx: hey

CuteIdiot101: hay

xOxSkittlesxOx: wut

CuteIdiot101: nm jc u?

xOxSkittlesxOx: not even jc

CuteIdiot101: that sux

xOxSkittlesxOx: ya

CuteIdiot101: I was thinkin…

xOxSkittlesxOx: u think? Never!

CuteIdiot101: shut up

CuteIdiot101: but seriously I was thinking u should come to Andi's pool party next Saturday

xOxSkittlesxOx: can't I have that project thing

CuteIdiot101: jus bring Draco

CuteIdio101: Andi says its fine u can stay in a hotel and like hang with us for a day or two

xOxSkittlesxOx: ok brb let me go ask my aunt and uncle

CuteIdiot101: b4 u go put Draco on

xOxSkittlesxOx: ok brb

Hermione went to find Draco.

"Draco?" Hermione couldn't find him in the house. "Draco?" she called outside. She found him in the chicken coup collecting eggs. "Hey Draco, when you're done Kristen wants to talk to you," Hermione told him.

"Good thing I just finished," Draco smiled, and said, "What's her screen name?"

"She's CuteIdiot101," Hermione answered.

"Is she a cute idiot?" Draco asked.

"Sometimes," Hermione answered before going to find her aunt. Draco walked into the house laughing.

xOxSkittlesxOx: Hello Kristen

CuteIdiot101: this is Draco rite?

xOxSkittlesxOx: yep

CuteIdiot101: o ok hey

xOxSkittlesxOx: so I hear you want to tlk 2 me

CuteIdiot101: has mya asked u yet?

xOxSkittlesxOx: asked me wat

CuteIdiot101: if you wanted to com to Andi's pool party next Saturday

xOxSkittlesxOx: she hasn't but ya that would be cool

CuteIdiot101: ya it would

xOxSkittlesxOx: o she's bac here she is

xOxSkittlesxOx: bck

CuteIdiot101: wat they say!?

xOxSkittlesxOx: they said its fine but we'd stay till Monday

CuteIdiot101: that's wicked awesome!

xOxSkittlesxOx: ya but how can we get a hotel we have no money

CuteIdiot101: hello you said Draco's rich

xOxSkittlesxOx: ya he is and he better agree to this

CuteIdiot101: ya

xOxSkittlesxOx: well g2g ttyl

CuteIdiot101: bibi

xOxSkittlesxOx: by

Hermione signed off then went to talk to Draco.

"Hey," she greeted as she walked into the family room.

"What do muggles use that for?" he pointed to the turned off TV. "It's just a box. What do you do? Stare at the black square?" Hermione grabbed the remote and turned it on.

"They watch the TV shows," she told him.

"What's this one?" he asked looking at the cartoons on the screen.

"It's called 'The Fairly Odd Parents,' it's a funny children's cartoon," Hermione explained.

"Oh okay," they watched the rest of the show before Hermione spoke.

"I assume Kris told you about the pool party?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, and I want to go," Draco answered.

"So do I, and Aunt Nancy says it's okay," Hermione said," but we'd have to stay in a hotel Saturday and Sunday night and I don't have enough money for one."

"Money? No problem, I'll pay," Draco said.

"Really?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded, "Thank you so much!" Hermione threw her arms around Draco's neck and hugged him.

Draco was unsure of what to do, so he put his arms around her.

'It feels good to hold her, what! No it feels bad, Bad I Say!' Draco thought.

'Ha! You admitted it! Oh yeah I know, shut up,' the second voice answered.

'Got that right,' (Voice 1)

'I feel so safe in his arms, wait! Safe!? This is Malfoy!' Hermione thought to herself.

'Yes it is, but he's so hot,' a voice answered.

'Yes he is, I mean no he is NOT!' (Voice 1 slaps themselves mentally.)

'Denial,' (Voice 2)

'Shut up! I need to get back to the real world,' (Voice 1)

'Yeah, the world of Draco Malfoy,' (Voice 2)

'Yeah, I mean NO!' (Voice 1)

'You might want to stop talking to yourself,' (Voice 2)

'As much as I despise you, you're right,' (Voice 1)

'I always am,' (Voice 2)

'Whatever,'

Nancy walked in on the scene and smiled. She then remembered what she needed to tell them.

"Excuse me," Hermione and Draco sprung apart. "Dinner is ready," Nancy said.

"Oh okay," Hermione said. Draco just nodded. They walked into the dining room.

xXxXxXx

After dinner Hermione and Draco had a discussion.

"Tell me something about yourself that I don't know," Hermione said.

"Does it have to be about me or can it be about my family?" Draco asked.

"Yes it can be about your family," Hermione answered.

"Okay then, uh, my dad isn't a Deatheater," Draco said.

"What!?" Hermione was shocked and confused,

"Okay so it wasn't the best choice of words," Draco started.

"Ya think?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Let me finish," Draco said. "He is a Deatheater, but he's a spy, like Snape," Draco explained.

"Oh okay," Hermione said, "but then why is he so against muggle borns?"

"He's not but he can't have Voldemort getting suspicious," Draco told her.

"Oh I understand," Hermione said softly.

"Just so you know I have nothing against muggles or muggle borns," with that Draco walked up the stairs to his room. Hermione stared after him, wondering.

xXxXxXx

A/N: Hope you liked it, review please!-Sugar Quill High-


	3. Day Three: SHOPPING!

Down on the Farm

Day 3: SHOPPING!

Hermione didn't get much sleep that night; all she could think about was what he had said.

_If he doesn't have a problem with muggleborns why'd he call me a mudblood? _She thought to herself.

_Everyone has a reputation to keep up. Why shouldn't he? _Her voice answered.

_What? You're saying he makes fun of me just to be popular? _(Voice 1)

_I guess you could take it that way. _(Voice 2)

_But it's summer? Why should it matter now? _(Voice 1)

_Hello! Voldemort would kill him if he found out that he didn't hate muggleborns. I'm sure some of this 'fake hate' is for popularity, but the rest is to stay alive. _(Voice 2)

_I never thought of it that way. _(Voice 1)

_Yeah you didn't, so why don't you go tell him that? _(Voice 2)

_Oh yeah and ruin whatever relationship we have? Yeah right. _(Voice 1)

_How would that ruin your 'relationship'? _(Voice 2)

_If I get involved in his feelings and stuff too early he'll push me out. _(Voice 1)

_You don't know that. _(Voice 2)

_But I suspect that, and my gut's never failed me before, _(Voice 1)

_What about that time- _(Voice 2)

_SHUT UP! _(Voice 1)

_Gosh defensive much. _(Voice 2)

_Just go away and let me handle it. _(Voice 1)

_Okay but only because you're being moody, I'll be back later. _(Voice 2)

_Don't hurry back. _(Voice 1)

_Now what? _Hermione thought to herself. This time no one answered. Just silence. Sweet silence. She glanced at her alarm clock. 3 AM. _Well I better try to get some sleep tonight. I'll talk to him in the morning._

xXxXxXx

When Hermione awoke she knew what to do. Avoid the topic at all costs. Even if he brought it up she wouldn't really talk about it much. Her only problem was she was still confused, and it sucked. She got up and threw on some jeans and a red t-shirt. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun and magically applied minimal makeup. She was ready-ish. Now she had to go get Draco.

"Draco?" Hermione shook him. Draco muttered something she couldn't understand. "What was that?"

"Why the hell are you waking me up this early?" Draco asked rolling over.

"Because it's 10 o' clock?" Hermione responded.

"And your point is?" Draco asked.

"That if you don't get your fat butt out of that bed I will beat you, that's my point," Hermione said slightly threateningly.

"Oh so I'm fat now?"

"Yes, now come on fatty. I am really not in the mood to beat you up right now."

"Why do I have to get up?" Draco whined.

"Because since your clothing is seriously lacking, we are going shopping."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Draco asked.

"Do you want a list?"

"Yes actually, I do," Draco said.

"Would you like that alphabetized or in order of importance?"

"Order of importance."

"Okay I'll get that to you in about three years."

"Why so long?" Draco asked.

"Because that's how long it will take me to cut down the rainforest sot that I'll have enough paper to write them all down."

"None of that, none of that. It's not really necessary is it?"

"A bit but I need to get clothes too, so you are going shopping."

"Okay, but I still don't see why I have to wake up so early." Draco said.

"Because this could take hours. Now get up," Hermione shoved him.

"Okay, just don't beat me," Draco sighed. He then sat up. Hermione gasped quietly when she saw him. Draco sleeps in his boxers and he was ripped. This was like perfection. Any straight girl or gay guy would have been weak at the knees if they saw his rock hard abs. This explains why Hermione lost her balance and almost fell.

"You okay?" Draco asked turning to Hermione as she regain her balance.

"Y-yeah," Hermione said looking at him again. Mistake.

"I get you think I'm sexy. Don't feel bad, I'm just amazing," Draco said arrogantly.

"Your very arrogant too aren't you?"

"Yeah so?" Hermione then left the room as Draco started to get ready and she went to make breakfast. She had decided on pancakes.

Hermione had just finished the batter when Draco came down his hair still wet from his shower.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"I think I got it," Hermione said.

"Okay," Draco said and turned to go sit at the table and wait. As he was walking away he bumped the bowl of pancake batter and some splattered on Hermione.

"I am _so_ sorry," he said as he grabbed a napkin and tried to wipe it off of her.

Hermione just smirked an evil smirk and grabbed some and flung it at him.

"W-what?" Draco said after it hit him square on the face. "You're going to pay for that."

Soon food was flying all over the place and they were both covered in pancake batter and flour that had been sitting on the counter. "I think I need a shower," Hermione said as she looked down at herself.

"Me too," Draco laughed. They both looked at each other and then took off towards the stairs. Hermione beat him there and ran halfway up the stairs before turning around and shoving him down the stairs. She was laughing and on the top stair when Draco grabbed her ankle and she went flying forward. They pushed and shoved with Hermione finally winning and she took a shower first.

After they'd both showered and eaten some cereal Draco asked Hermione where they were going to go shopping.

"The mall of course," Hermione said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's a mall?" Draco asked.

Hermione gave him a "duh," look, before saying, "A place where a bunch of stores are all together so you can go to all of them in one day."

"Sounds like my worst nightmare. We're apparating, right?" Draco asked.

"Nope, I'm driving," Hermione said with a smirk.

"Oh Merlin," Draco muttered.

"I'm not that bad," Hermione said, and crossing her arms.

"I'll agree with that if I live to see that mall," Draco said.

"Come on," Hermione said rolling her eyes, grabbing her purse, and going out to the car.

Once in the car Hermione started driving. Then "Hollaback Girl," by Gwen Stefani started playing. It was Hermione's cell phone.

"Can you get that?" Hermione asked. She had no idea who it was; most people in her address book had a special ringer. This was just her regular one. At Draco's confused look she said, "It's my phone, you flip it open and say hello."

"Uh okay," Draco reached for her cell.

"Hurry," Hermione said.

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Hello?" Draco said into the phone, only slightly too loudly.

"Is that _Malfoy?_" said the other voice.

"Potter? This day just keeps getting better," you could hear the smirk in his voice.

(In Background) "Draco give me the phone. I'm parked so I can talk on the phone now!" Hermione said.

"Potter, I'm sorry that you miss me. That's sad and all, but I'm a busy man and can't make that kind of commitment right now. I just don't think you or I are ready for that right now," Draco said into the phone.

"Queer," Harry said back.

"You wish," Draco said handing Hermione her phone.

Hermione grabbed her phone, "Harry?"

"Hermione? Why is Malfoy answering your phone?" Harry sounded upset, angry, and slightly confused.

"Uh, yeah, about that, he's staying with me at my aunt and uncle's house. We're going to a muggle pool party and he needs clothes. I was driving when you called. I parked and then asked for the phone and now am talking to you," Hermione said very quickly.

"And you didn't tell me?" Harry was angry.

"Harry I just found out two days ago!" Hermione said.

"So you could've told me then!" Harry almost screamed.

"I knew you'd get mad," Hermione said weakly.

"Oh course I'm mad! Why wouldn't I be?" Harry was screaming now.

"Harry stop! Harry please!" Hermione was close to tears. Draco grabbed the phone.

"Look Potter, I think it's time for you to shut up!" with that Draco snapped the phone shut. He looked at Hermione. "What did he say?"

"He-he's mad at me b-because you're staying with me!" Hermione sobbed and threw herself into his arms.

"Are you sure he's not just mad because you didn't tell him?" Draco said.

"I don't know!" Hermione wasn't as upset now as she was angry.

"Hey Granger, tough it out. I believe we had a mission, didn't we?" Draco just wanted her to be back to normal.

"Yes, I believe we do," Hermione said pushing herself up and opening the door. She turned to Draco, "Let's roll." Draco laughed and followed her into the mall.

xXxXxXx

"Hermione! Come on! You take forever!" Draco was waiting outside the dressing room.

"Draco Malfoy, I just got in here! I haven't even put one suit on yet!" what Hermione said was true. She hadn't even put on her first swim suit.

"What-," Draco was cut off by Hermione walking out. She was wearing a white bikini with a blue-green Hawaiian flower print.

"Does it look okay?" she asked. She smiled shyly and spun around.

"Th-that's a good one," Draco was still shocked. Hermione giggled and went to try on another one.

Hermione tried on other suits and some outfits. She got the white suit and a blue one with white polka dots. She also go a few pairs of short, jean, shorts, and some baby tees with funny, (and slightly mean,) sayings on them.

Now it was Draco's turn. Hermione had to help him find things to wear, but he was still confused.

Hermione gave him some stuff and he went to try it on while she waited outside. First he came out wearing a pair of black swimming trunks with flames going up the sides. Hermione liked Draco's body but not the trunks. She told him she didn't like them, and he sighed and went to try on another pair. When he came out he was wearing another black pair with white stripes on the side. Hermione liked this pair.

"Lookin' good," she said.

"I know," he replied.

Once they were done shopping for clothes they walked to the food court. While they ate the talked about the trip.

"So the schedule is," Hermione started, "Wednesday morning we fly to New York, we get there about noon, and explore the city. Thursday, we get on another plane and fly to Detroit. Once there we drive to their city. We stop at our hotel and then call everyone. Got it?"

Draco looked shocked and said, "Obsessive Compulsive much."

"Shut up, I just like having a plan," Hermione defended.

"I noticed."

Then Eminem's "Rain Man," started to play. Hermione flipped open her cell, "Hey Kris!"

"Hey Mya! What's up?" Kristen's excited voice rang through the phone.

"Nothin' we just got done shopping for clothes. Now we're going to do some more," Hermione said.

"Cool I'm just calling to make sure you're coming, you are right?" Kristen asked.

"Of course."

"Sweet see ya soon," Kristen said.

"'Bye," Hermione said and hung up.

"More shopping?" asked a shocked Draco.

"Of course!" Hermione said like it was obvious.

"Ugh," Draco groaned.

Hermione smiled and they headed back toward the stores.

xXxXxXx

After they finished shopping and drove home they ate dinner.

"Did you guys have fun today?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah, it was a ton of fun! I now think I have everything I need for the trip!" Hermione said.

"Draco?" asked Nancy.

"I've decided I'm not the shopping type," Draco said, making everyone at the table laugh,

"Well that's not surprising, I would've been worried if you were," Drew said.

"Yeah," Draco agreed.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Nancy asked.

"Probably read," Hermione said.

"I don't know," Draco said.

"I'm sure you'll find something," Nancy said.

Hermione stood up and started clearing off the table. Draco stood to help her. Once they finished, Hermione went up to her room and Draco went into the computer room.

Draco got online realized Blaise was on. Blaise was the only other Slytherin, who used instant messenger. He was also the only one of Draco's friends who had a brain that functioned properly. This is why they were best friends.

SexyDragon: Hey man

DirtySlytherin: Hey

DirtySlytherin: hows livin wit the Mudblood?

SexyDragon: its not as bad as I woulda thought

DirtySlytherin: ok

SexyDragon: so…

DirtySlytherin: idk

SexyDragon: well by then

DirtySlytherin: by

Draco got off and went to his bedroom; he never really talked much to Blaise.

He soon fell asleep, thinking of the upcoming trip.

xXxXxXx

Hermione fell asleep reading, her book slipped from her hands. She dreamed that she and Draco were going out and Harry and Ron found out. They were really mad… Hermione screamed and jolted up.

That dream felt so real.

xXxXxXx

Draco sat straight up in bed. He had just dreamed that he and Hermione were going out and it was the best thing that every happened to him. Until Pansy murdered Hermione. He was devastated. But it was just a dream, right?

xXxXxXx

A/N: This chapter is way different and much better in my opinion. I hope it's free of typos but I'm not promising anything. Review please!


	4. Day Four: Packing and Movies

Down on the Farm

Day 4: Packing and Movies

On Tuesday morning, Hermione and Draco both slept late. It was 11 before either of them were up. Hermione woke up first.

'Hmm… what to wear,' she thought. After searching trough all her clothing she picked out what she was going to wear and what she was going to pack. She put on a pink baby-tee that said, "I'm not opinionated, I'm just always right," in blue letters which were shadowed in white. She also put n a pair of short, jean, shorts, and pink flip flops. She then did her hair and make up. She put on light pink eye shadow, mascara, and clear lip gloss. She finished off her look with a straightening charm on her hair, so that it framed her face. She decided to go get he highlights re-touched today.

After getting ready she headed downstairs to eat something.

xXxXxXx

While Hermione was getting ready so was Draco. He woke up, and took a shower. He loved showers so much. It was a great time to think.

_Gods, why can't I stop thinking about her_? He asked himself.

_Because you like her._ His voice answered him.

_No I don't, I can't, _(Voice 1)

_And why ever not? _(Voice 2)

_Because she doesn't like me. _(Voice 1)

_How do you know this? _(Voice 2)

_Uh, because I made her life a living hell the past six years. _(Voice 1)

_Oh that, _(Voice 2)

_Yeah that, it's a bit important. _(Voice 1)

_No it's not. _(Voice 2)

_Yes it is. _(Voice 1)

_Why? _(Voice 2)

_Because if she hates me how is a relationship going to work? _(Voice 1)

_Oh so you do want to have a relationship with her. _(Voice 2)

_No I don't! _(Voice 1)

_Well then why should it matter if she hates you? _(Voice 2)

_Because you keep saying I like her! _(Voice 1)

_Yes, you do. _(Voice 2)

_No I don't! _(Voice 1)

_Hey you're the one who said you couldn't stop thinking about her. _(Voice 2)

_What does that have to do with anything! _(Voice 1)

_It shows that you like her. _(Voice 2)

_Stop telling me how I feel! _(Voice 1)

_Hey don't shoot the messenger. _(Voice 2)

_How are you a messenger? _(Voice 1)

_I'm the direct connect/messenger between you and your feelings. So it would benefit you to listen to me. _(Voice 2)

_Yeah right. _(Voice 1)

Silence.

_Thank God he's gone, _Draco thought as he got out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around himself and walked over to his closet.

He pulled out a white tank top and khaki shorts. He then looked in the mirror and decided to just make his hair damp and let it hang in his eyes. After he did his hair he looked in the mirror and decided, 'Good enough,' then headed downstairs.

xXxXxXx

Since Draco gets ready faster than Hermione he got down stairs first. He was eating Frosted Flakes, when he heard footsteps.

"Hey Draco," she said as she walked in.

"Hey Hermione," Draco said as he thought_, Damn she looks good. Oh fuck what am I thinking?_

"What's up?" Hermione asked grabbing and apple and thinking, _Dang he looks good._ She shocked herself by thinking this but she knew she couldn't argue with it.

"Nothing really. You?" Draco said.

"Same. Not much to do here," she said gesturing to the room.

"I think it's pretty cool. The Manor's more boring," Draco said.

"Must be horrible only being able to play your favorite sport whenever," Hermione teased.

"Actually I'm only allowed three hours a day. All my other time is spent at business meetings and school work. My father's pissed that I'm second," Draco said.

"My bad," Hermione smiled.

"You know it," Draco said with a smile. "So what are you doing today?" he asked.

"Packing then I'm thinking about going and getting my hair done before we leave," Hermione answered. "What about you?"

"Probably packing then whatever," Draco said.

"Oh okay," Hermione said, then they ate in silence.

xXxXxXx

Draco decided to get online. He needed to talk to someone so he figured sending Blaise an e-mail was the best he could get.

To DirtySlytherin

Hey Man,

How's your summer going? Mine is going way better than expected. You know how I said I wouldn't be getting any girls this summer? Well I might. Granger is so fucking hot, man. Remember how we thought she was hot last year? Well dude, when she wears normal clothes instead of those huge robes it's like, amazing. Wish you were here to see it man but I'm sure you're having more fun without me then you would have with me. Later,

-DM

He pushed send right as Hermione walked in. If she had been 10 seconds earlier she would have seen the e-mail and he would have been screwed, in the bad way. It was one of those times that he knew there was a god.

"Draco? I'm going to get my hair done wanna come with?" Hermione asked.

"Uh," Draco had nothing better to do. "Sure why not?"

xXxXxXx

He soon found out why not. The salon they went to took a frickin' hour to get to! And that wasn't even the worst part. It smelled horrible! He almost fainted as soon as he walked in. Then they had to sit on the most uncomfortable bench he'd ever been on in his life for 20 minutes before Hermione went back.

That was when the boredom set in. He had absolutely nothing to do. For the first 5 minutes he looked around, but after seeing the same fake smile 5 times he decided to do something else. He shut he eyes and started thinking.

_Do I really like her, or is it just lust?_ he asked himself.

_You know you like her_, said another voice.

_Oh not you again,_ Draco groaned.

_Yes it's me now get over it_, (Voice 2)

_Do you know you really annoy me?_ (Voice 1)

_Yes but if you weren't such an idiot then we wouldn't have this problem_' (Voice 2)

_Fine I like her! But she doesn't like me so it doesn't matter!_ (Voice 1 screaming)

_I think she likes you more than you know_, (Voice 2 fading away)

_What!? Oh you little ugh! _Draco opened his eyes and saw the receptionist staring at him, not even trying to hide the fact that she was ogling. He glared at her trying to make her look away. When she wouldn't he used Legilimens to find out what she was thinking. While he wasn't very good at it yet, he was able to see that she – like many others before her – had fallen under the blood hair silver eyes spell and just couldn't stop staring. Right then Hermione walked in.

"Hey Drac-," she stopped when she saw Draco staring at the receptionist. Both were snapped out of their trance. _What the hell was that? _She thought. She didn't realize it (and even if she had she wouldn't have admitted it) but she was very jealous.

"Hey Hermione," he said.

"Hey Draco, I'm done, let's go," Hermione said. She quickly paid and high tailed it out of there.

"Whoa slow down," Draco said grabbing her arm while she was on the sidewalk.

"You weren't going very slow with that receptionist, were you?" she snapped.

"What? Oh that? She was staring at me so I used Legilimens to find out what was wrong with her," he explained.

"And that was?" Hermione asked.

"That she finds me incredibly sexy. Just like everyother human being who is attracted to males."

"Whatever, let's go get lunch."

xXxXxXx

They decided on McDonald's. As Hermione pulled up to the drivethrough window she asked Draco what he wanted.

"Uh…" Draco had never been there so he didn't know.

"You know what? I'll get you what I'm getting," Hermione said.

"'k," Draco said.

Hermione ordered two chicken nugget meals and they were off once more.

xXxXxXx

Once they got home they went their separate ways before dinner and bed. At 9 Hermione knocked on Draco's door.

"Draco?" she said.

"Yeah?" he answered opening the door.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Draco followed her downstairs. He couldn't help but stare. She was wearing a pair of blue shorts that she had rolled and a white camisole.

Hermione went over to put the movie in then walked over the couch and sat next to Draco.

_Wow he looks good!_ she thought, and he did. His hair was slightly wet and falling in his eyes, He was wearing a white wife beater and baggy black sweat pants.

They settled in and watched Scary Movie 3 and then fell asleep on the couch.

xXxXxXx

A/N: It's short and boring, but it's just a filler chapter. They next chapter will (hopefully) be better. Please review!

-Sugar Quill High-


	5. Day Five: Airplanes and NYC

Down on the Farm

Day 5: Airplanes and New York City

Hermione was the first to wake up. She looked over at the clock. 6! They had to be at the airport in two and a half hours and it took an hour to drive there.

"Draco wake up! We have to leave in an hour and a half!" Hermione shook him awake, not noticing how close they were.

"So?" Draco asked groggily.

"You have to get up!" Hermione was freaking out.

"It'll take me a half hour to get ready," Draco said rolling over.

"I know for a fact that it takes you longer than that to do your hair," Hermione said.

"Hey, we all have bad hair days. I gotta fix it," he felt his head, "But today it looks okay so no big deal."

Hermione couldn't help noticing what he said was true, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

She adopted a new strategy, "Will you _please_ get up?" she asked sweetly.

Draco wasn't falling for it, "Nope," by now he was awake and just annoying her.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"I don't like sugar much."

So much for sweetness, "Get the hell off that couch this instant Draco whatever you middle name is Malfoy!" Hermione screamed.

"Wow didn't expect that he said.

"Just get up," she pleaded.

"I'm up," he said and Hermione hopped off the couch.

"Then get ready!" With that she ran upstairs. She went into the bathroom and started the shower. Just like Draco Hermione believed showers were a great time to think. Sometimes too great.

_Last night was fun,_ she thought to herself as the hot water ran over her.

_Of course it was you were with _him, _and you love him, _her voice answered.

_Please stop saying that_ she thought back as she started shampooing her hair.

_Only if you admit it, _(Voice 2)

_Admit what? That I'm insane? _She thought as she rinsed her hair.

_No silly, that you like him _(Voice 2)

_Whatever even if I did I'm never getting close to a guy again, _she squeezed some conditioner in her hand and started running it through her hair.

_Gods, not that again, _(Voice 2)

_Yes that again, I promised myself, _(Voice 1)

_I realize it was a big deal but it was two years ago, you need to move on,_ (Voice 2)

_I can't, I can't even think about it without crying, how do I get over it? I know time's supposed to heal all wounds, but it's not working,_ Hermione rinsed the conditioner out of her hair and her tears off of her face.

_Maybe you need help, _(Voice 2)

_What a therapist? _(Voice 1)

_No let him help you, _(Voice 2)

_I can't _Hermione thought as she turned off the shower.

I can't.

xXxXxXx

"Finally," Draco gave an exaggerated sigh as she walked out of the bathroom. "I thought you'd never get out."

"Oh wa wa," Hermione said and walked into her room. She looked through her closet and thought, _I gotta wear something comfortable,_ She pulled out a tight, but comfortable, pair of low-rise jeans and a lime green baby tee that said, 'Goddess,' in blue letters across the front. She then moved onto her hair, it now had subtle highlights and she decided to just wear it down. She cast a quick drying spell and left it wavy. She applied minimal make up, then looked in the mirror. This was the face of someone with a mask on. Did she trust him enough to take it off? She didn't know. She looked at the clock, she had 30 minutes.

She went downstairs and entered the kitchen just before Draco, who looked very good. He was wearing slightly baggy jeans and a black tee-shirt. His blonde hair was wet, -- he couldn't be bothered with casting a drying spell, -- and hung in his eyes.

"Hey Draco," she said grabbing a banana.

"Hey. Hermione? How come you always eat fruit for breakfast?" it had only been a few days, but Hermione always did eat some kind of fruit.

"Um… because I like fruit and it's good for me," Hermione answered.

"Never saw you as the type who worried so much," Draco thought aloud.

"Worried about what?" Hermione asked.

"What you look like, which you shouldn't because if you dressed like that you could have the whole male population at Hogwarts after you." _Why did I say that?_

"Maybe I don't want them after me," Hermione mumbled.

"Sorry, I was just trying to compliment you. I didn't mean to upset you," Draco apologized.

"I know, look it's time to go, Aunt Nancy's driving us," as if on cue, Nancy walked down the stairs and said,

"Time to go!" they grabbed their stuff and started walking, on accident Hermione forgot her sweat shirt.

Draco followed after Hermione thinking, _What isn't she telling me?_

xXxXxXx

"She's got me spendin', ooh spendin' all ya money on me and spendin' time on me." Hermione sang along to 'My Humps,' by the Black Eyed Peas on the radio.

"I'm changing the station," said Nancy.

"Come on, it's over now anyway," whined Hermione.

"Whatever," Nancy said.

Next "Don't Cha," by the Pussy Cat Dolls came on. "Don't cha wish ya girlfriend was _hot_ like me?" Hermione sang along. She actually had a great voice.

Things went on like this until they got to the airport, with Hermione singing and Draco joining in when he knew the words.

"Here we are," Nancy said. Hermione and Draco hopped out and grabbed their stuff. "You guys got everything under control? I have to get back."

"We'll be fine," said Hermione, "See ya on Sunday," they walked towards the airport.

"Draco what bag are you taking on the plane?" Hermione asked as they walked. He pointed to one, "Okay when we get up her you give your other bags to him," she pointed to a guy standing at a booth thing.

"Oh-kay?" said Draco.

"It's fine. Then we'll go through security, where you have to out your stuff on a conveyer belt and walk through metal detectors, Okay? I'll even go first." Hermione teased.

"Gods I'm not five, but ladies _are_ supposed to go first." Draco said, and they walked into the airport.

xXxXxXx

Soon they were on the plane. "I call window seat," Hermione said.

"Um… okay?" said Draco. Hermione laughed and they sat down.

"Please buckle all seat belts and prepare for takeoff," a bodiless voice rang out through the plane, "Now please watch your flight attendant for emergency procedures." The flight attendant went through the all the procedures.

"They're really worried about something bad happening aren't they? Makes you think these things aren't safe," Draco said trying to hide his nervousness.

"The plane is safe, but their policy is rather be safe then sorry. I have to say I agree," Hermione said going back to listening.

"We are now taking off please turn off all electronic devices," they could now feel the plane starting to move. It seemed like it took forever for the plane to finally leave the ground but Hermione thought it was worth it to see Draco's face when they did though.

"What's holding us up?" he asked in a shocked whisper.

Hermione laughed, "Nothing, but we'll be fine, we both have our wands," Hermione whispered back.

"Yeah you got a point there," Draco said, "Hey you cold?" he asked noticing how she was running her hands up and down her arms.

"Yeah I forgot my sweatshirt, but I'll be fine," Hermione answered.

"Here wear my sweatshirt, I don't need it," Draco said pulling off his hooded sweatshirt. His shirt started to come off with it and Hermione got a good look at what was underneath. She enjoyed the view. Draco then handed her his grey sweatshirt.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, now take it," Hermione pulled it on, "Looks better on you anyway." Hermione just laughed looking down at herself. She was swimming in his sweatshirt.

The rest of the plane ride was pretty uneventful after that, that is until the landing…

xXxXxXx

"My ears! My ears!" Draco cried as the decent started, earning himself some very odd looks.

"It's nothing, here chew this," Hermione said giving him a stick of gum. Draco looked at it strangely but out it in his mouth anyway, "Better?" asked Hermione.

"Much, what is this it tastes good," Draco said.

"It's called gum. This kind is Juicy Fruit," Hermione explained.

"Oh, it's good." Soon they were on the ground.

xXxXxXx

Once out of the airport they went to their hotel and dropped off their bags.

"Wow this is a pretty nice hotel," said Hermione looking around.

"I've seen better," Draco said, Hermione sighed. Then they went to their room.

"Uh, Draco?" Hermione said walking in.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"One room is fine, but one bed is going a bit far," she said.

"Shit, since I couldn't get two conjoined rooms, I said one with two beds. Stay here, I'll go talk to the manager," with that he left. When he came back he did _not_ have good news. "Hermione? They said this is the only available room," Draco said apologetically. "We can switch hotels if you want."

"No, it's okay," Hermione said, "I-I mean it's only one night r-right?"

"Yeah and nothing would happen anyway," Draco assured her, noticing something was wrong.

"Can we just go see the city now?" Hermione asked weakly.

"Sure," and they did.

xXxXxXx

A.N: Answers to Questions:

"Do you read the Nancy Drew series?" No I just came up with those names in math and my friend said to keep them.

Okay, I know it's really short, but I added as much as I could. I didn't see anywhere that I could throw in an extra scene, so I left it. Sorry if that upsets you.

Review please!

-Sugar Quill High-


	6. Day Six: There at Last

Down on the Farm

Day 6: There at Last

All night Draco was aware of Hermione's tossing and turning. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but that might make her think he cared. Which he did, wait, he said he doesn't, (he so does.) Well either way she didn't need to think that. Whatever was bothering Hermione kept them both from getting a good night's sleep, or even a decent one.

"Morning," Hermione said, crawling out of bed. THUMP! "Owww," Hermione had fallen out of the bed.

"Does that happen everyday?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"No and for that comment I get bathroom first," Hermione said grabbing some clothes and running towards the bathroom. She just barely beat Draco there, and they just stood there, Hermione in the bathroom and Draco just outside it, and they locked eyes. Until suddenly Hermione slammed the door in Draco's face.

"Oh gods, I like him!" Hermione said to herself.

_Took you long enough, _her voice answered

_I can't like him_! (Voice 1)

_Why not? _(Voice 2

_Remember what happened last time?(_Voice 1)

_Not all guys are like that, _(Voice 2)

He_ was, so how do I know who to trust now?_ (Voice 1)

_You don't but you can't just keep everyone out all the time! _(Voice 2

_I need to take a shower before Draco wonders what I'm doing in here,_ (Voice 1)

_Whatever, _(Voice 2 fades away)

What Hermione didn't know was that Draco was having thoughts too, though not of the same nature…

xXxXxXx

_What was that?_ Draco wondered to himself as he walked over and sat down on the bed.

_Well ::cough::idiot::cough::, she obviously likes you_, another voice answered.

_Two questions, what are you on? And can I have some?_ (Voice 1)

_Two answers, nothing, and even if I was I wouldn't give you any because you would have already had some since I am you, (_Voice 2)

_That was confusing, but seriously she can't like me_, (Voice 1)

_'Why not?' _(Voice 2)

_Because we don't trust each other,_ (Voice 1)

_Well give her a reason to trust you, and she might give you a reason to trust her, _(Voice 2)

_You know what? That's the only good idea you've ever had_, (Voice 1)

_No, no, no, it's just the only one you're small brain ever understood, _(Voice 2)

_Well if you're me then wouldn't we have the same brain? _(Voice 1)

_Hey! Only I get to pull the confusing card, _(Voice 2)

_Whatever loser, _(Voice 1)

_If I'm a loser then that makes you a loser because we both are the same person. And by calling me a loser you're calling yourself a loser which makes you slightly insane. Just insane enough to be in love with a girl you've picked on for years. Wow that's a great coincidence because you _are_ in love with a girl that you've picked on for years. _(Voice 2)

_I do not love her,_ (Voice 1)

_Whatever, _(Voice 2)

_Shut up,_ Draco thought as he turned on the T.V. (Hermione had taught him how to use it.) Some movie that was so stupid it was funny was on -- Napoleon Dynamite. Draco soon found himself laughing.

"Um… Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, what?" Draco answered.

"You need to get in the shower," Hermione said.

Draco looked up to respond but the sight of Hermione left him speechless. "Uh, yeah sure, right after this movie," Draco answered still looking at Hermione's outfit. She was wearing a loose, white, button down shirt that had the first two buttons and the bottom three buttons undone with the loose ends tied up so you could see her flat stomach and belly button ring. Today she had on a blue dangly dragon fly dangling over her belly button that matched her earrings, and a pair of Silvers.

"'Kay but we're leaving in 30 minutes," Hermione answered. "Oh and do I look okay? I think I should change," she added.

"You look great," Draco answered. In about 5 minutes the movie ended and Draco got into the shower.

Hermione quickly added minimal make up and Draco got out of the shower wearing slightly baggy jeans, a white wife beater, and a blue button down shirt opened over it. The beater was tight and you could see his washboard abs. Lucky Hermione.

"Am I presentable?" Draco asked, with a trademark Malfoy smirk.

"You'll do," Hermione answered. _Damn he's hot! Oh shit, I really need to stop thinking like this._

They quickly packed and got into the car they had rented. Lindsay Lohan's Disconnected was playing and Hermione closed her eyes and sang along. Draco was driving and couldn't help but think about great of a singer Hermione was.

"Broken up again," Hermione sang. "And I'm only not lonely when I'm lonely by myself, Disconnected, now the pain again, I always backtrack forwards, cuz all in all I'm disconnected," the way Hermione sang it made Draco think that maybe this song was real for her. Who knows maybe it was.

Next 50 Cent's Jus A Lil Bit came on.

_Damn baby all I need is a lil bit  
A lil bit of this, a lil bit of that  
Get it crackin' in the club when you hear this shit  
Drop it like its hot, get to workin' that back  
Go shake that thang, yeah work that thang  
Let me see it go up and down  
Rotate that thang, I wanna touch that thang  
Can you make it go round and round_

Draco knew this song so he and Hermione sang along. Soon they were at the airport. They got out and were eventually on the plane.

Hermione pulled out a book and Draco out his headphones on his iPod in his ears and started listening to Eminem.

_The way you shake it, I can't believe it  
I ain't never seen an ass like that  
The way you move it, you make my pee pee go  
Dadoing, doing, doing_

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to turn off any electronics until after take off," a flight attendant told Draco.

"What? Says who?" Draco asked angrily. That lack of sleep was getting to him.

"The captain, Sir if you refuse I will be forced to confiscate it," the flight attendant threatened.

"Draco just turn it off," Hermione said.

"Fine," Draco turned off the iPod and the flight attendant moved on.

"Give me the iPod," Hermione held out her hand.

"Why?" Draco whined.

"Because you are going to turn it back on, you can have it back after take off," Hermione answered.

5 Minutes Later:

"I'm bored," Draco sighed.

"Get over it," Hermione answered, Draco started reading over her shoulder. "Stop it," Hermione said.

"Stop what?" Draco asked.

"That!" Hermione said.

"I still don't know what I'm doing," Draco protested innocently.

"Stop reading over my shoulder my dearest Draco," Hermione said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Of course my fair Hermione," Draco said.

15 Minutes Later:

"I'm still bored," Draco whined,

"I don't care," Hermione answered.

"Isn't there anything to do?" Draco asked. Hermione threw a book at him.

"Read," she said, "If you know how," she muttered. Draco heard her.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," Hermione answered. Before Draco could retort the announcement that said you could use electronics came on.

Draco started bouncing up and down in his seat. "That means you _have_ to give me back my iPod!"

"Here, now stop acting like you're 5," Hermione said handing him his iPod.

The rest of the plane ride was uneventful because when he had to turn off his iPod, he was asleep, so Hermione just took it and turned it off.

xXxXxXx

They had arrived in Detroit. Hermione and Draco walked through the streets of Detroit, they had decided to explore a bit before going into Andi's city.

The guys (hoboes, druggies,) on the street were giving Hermione looks, so Draco put his arm around her waist and whispered into her ear, "Play along." Hermione nodded.

"Let's go get a car," she said quietly. They walked in that direction and were soon there.

xXxXxXx

Once in the car Hermione said "So tell me Draco why did you do that?.

"Those guys were giving you weird looks. I was protecting you," Draco answered.

"Oh okay, thanks," Hermione answered. _I mean why!_ She screamed at him in her head.

_Because he likes you as much as you like him_ her voice answered.

_Well that's not enough to want to protect me, _ (Voice 1)

_You need to start checking your emotions better because you like him a lot, _(Voice 2)

_Whatever, _(Voice 1)

The rest of the ride was spent listening to music. They were soon at the hotel.

xXxXxXx

"Two beds and a big room, much better," Hermione said. She pulled out her cell and started dialing.

"Who're you calling?" Draco asked.

"Andi," Hermione answered. "Hello, is Andi there?"

"One sec," said a girl's voice, "here she is."

"Hey," Andi's voice came through the phone.

"Hey, it's Hermione."

"Oh hey Mya!"

"I take it your family hasn't left yet."

"Yeah they're leaving tomorrow, why?"

"We're sitting in a hotel right now."

"Well I'd come over but my parents won't let me out of the house, something about bonding before they leave. It's a load of crap if you ask me, So call me tomorrow, 'kay?"

"'Kay," Hermione answered.

Hermione and Draco just chilled and watched I Robot for a few hours. Then they went to sleep early because they both were extremely tired.

xXxXxXx

A/N: I think that is going to be the average length from now on. More stuff happened in this chapter and I really like it. I hope you do too but I won't know unless you review.

Review Please.

-Sugar Quill High-


	7. Day Seven: No One Touches THE HAIR

Down on the Farm

Day 7: No One Touches the HAIR!

Hermione woke up and glanced at Draco whose arms she was in. She smiled and kissed him awake. "Hey baby," she whispered.

"Hey," Draco said, his eyes fluttering open. "How's Alex?" he asked, referring to their newborn daughter.

"The house elves haven't said anything, but I was planning on going and checking. Come with me?"

"Of course," Draco said as he climbed out of bed pulling Hermione with him.

They walked out the door, down the hall, and into Alex's room, all the while Draco's hand was resting on her waist. _I'm glad she's finally comfortable with me touching her,_ Draco thought, after all, it hadn't been that long ago when she stiffened at an accidental brush.

As expected, Alex was fine; in fact she was sound asleep.

"She's so beautiful," Hermione breathed.

"Yeah, she looks just like her mother," Draco whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"But she has your eyes," Hermione said, giggling as her husband tickled her neck.

"But everything else looks just like you," Draco said softly, pulling away from Hermione to look at his daughter, "and I wouldn't change her for the world."

"Me either," Hermione replied as Alex started to stir. All of a sudden Hermione remembered, _What am I doing! This is DRACO MALFOY! Since when have we been married and had a kid! I don't even like him! I hate him!_ What had happened…?

xXxXxXx

Hermione sat straight up as she awoke in the hotel. She was breathing heavily and a look of shock was in her eyes. 'It was just a dream, just a dream Hermione. _But what does it _mean She asked herself.

_Hmmm… maybe that you like Draco?_ a sarcastic voice answered.

_I'm not even gonna try arguing, even though you're wrong_. (Voice 1)

_If you say so… _(Voice 2

"Hey Hermione? You okay?" Draco asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, fine, why?"

"You just look kinda pale, that's all," _STOP CARING_! he told himself.

_Why?_ a voice asked.

_Ugh, it's you. (Voice 1)_

_I'm just saying that it's not wrong to care. Is that a crime? _(Voice 2)

_With you, talking is a crime, _(Voice 1)

_Speak you're mind hold nothing back. But seriously there's nothing wrong with caring. She needs someone to care about her right now, _(Voice 2)

_Why? She has all her friends, _(Voice 1)

_They don't know, she needs to trust someone, _(Voice 2)

_And that would be me why? _(Voice 1)

_Just do it, and no matter what don't hate her, _(Voice 2)

_That was cryptic, _(Voice 1)

"Oh, I'm just a little hungry, that's all," Hermione lied.

"Well get changed and we'll go get something to eat," _You're caring again!_

"That sounds good," Hermione said, crawling out of bed, grabbing some clothes and went into the bathroom.

Draco quickly got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. He glanced in the mirror, _My hair!_ He quickly grabbed his gel and set to work. In fact he was still doing his hair when Hermione snuck up on him and "BOO!" he jumped about a foot off his chair. "Merlin! You scared the heebie-jeebies outa me!"

This made Hermione laugh even harder then she already was. "Heebie-jeebies?" she asked laughing.

"You made me mess up!" he whined, this made Hermione laugh even harder. "_No_ one touches the hair!" Draco glared and started chasing Hermione around the room. He finally tackled her on the bed and lay on top of her as he tickled her. As soon as he was on top of her she stiffened. He immediately pulled up and silently went back to working on his hair. He was so mad he didn't even notice the lone tear roll down her cheek.

xXxXxXx

Breakfast was eaten in silence. Draco was fuming, _What is _wrong_ with her_! He didn't expect her to fall at his feet like the bimbos he'd dated before, but he knew when he wasn't wanted. Figures he actually liked a girl for once and she obviously hated him. This whole trip was a bad idea.

Needless to say, Hermione called Andi from the bathroom.

"Hey, Andi?"

"The one and only," Andi's voice came through the phone. "So what's up?"

"Well, I was just wonderin' where you wanted to meet up," Hermione answered.

"Uh… I just finished eating breakfast, but I could meet you at the food court in the mall in thirty minutes, I'll bring Kris."

"'Kay, now how do you get to the mall?"

Andi rattled off some directions and Hermione took mental notes.

"Mm-hm, now once there how do I get to the food court?" Hermione asked never leaving a question unasked.

"You'll figure it out, see ya!" Click! She was gone.

_This is going to be fun, not!_ Hermione thought as she went to get Draco.

xXxXxXx

The car ride was also spent in silence. Only now Draco had cooled down and Hermione was pissed.

_He has no right to be mad at me! I didn't do it on purpose! I mean I like him! It was just a reaction! I doubt that's even why he's mad and if it his he needs to get some better reasons. WAIT! Rewind! Did I say I like him!? No! I HATE him! He's a foul, loathsome, evil, little FERRET!_ You get the general idea right? I really don't need to go on do I? I mean Hermione sure did, but some things she said shouldn't be written where little children might read them. Okay, on with the story!

Once in the mall though, neither knew where to go, they sure thought they did though.

"It's this way," Draco stated coolly, pointing left.

"No, I'm positive it's that way," Hermione insisted pointing right.

"You're just saying that to argue with me," Draco said, Ooo dem fightin' words, (said with a southern accent.)

"What! Now why would I do something as ridiculous as that?"

"I don't know how you're psychotic mind works," Draco said, is he PMSing?

"Oh, so now _I'm_ psychotic? I'm not the one being pissy for no reason!" Hermione always did cause scenes when Draco was involved.

"No reason! NO REASON!" Draco took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. "I have a reason, but if you do not know it then I don't have to tell you. Now if you would just follow me this issue would be solved."

"I hate you," Hermione hissed. "I'm right and I know it."

"Actually you're both wrong," an outside voice said.

"Oh, hey Kris!" Hermione said giving the blonde a hug.

"One question," the brunette standing next to Kris said, "what pissed you two off today?"

"No comment," Draco answered.

"I bet that's how you respond to everything. It was how you were _taught. _'How many women have you shagged Draco?' 'Oh, no comment,'" Hermione mocked.

"Chill!" Andi said. Silence. "That's better. Now I don't believe we've met, I'm Andi," the brunette said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Draco," Draco said shaking her hand. "And I take it you're Kristen," Draco said looking at Kris.

"Call me Kris," Kris replied.

"Okay, Okay, now as Kris was saying you're both wrong, the food court's that way," Andi pointed straight ahead, and they all started walking.

Once at the food court they grabbed a table and Andi started talking extremely fast.

"Got that?" she said when she was finished; she wasn't even out of breath.

"No, repeat in slow mo," Hermione said.

"Okay I said, today we'll just chill around here and tomorrow you two can meet everyone at the party, 'kay?"

"Yeah, sounds fine," Draco responded.

"Let's go!" Kris said jumping from her seat.

And they did.

xXxXxXx

As they we're walking around…

"That's the great Draco I've been hearing about?" a voice asked.

"Oh hey Becky!" Kris said, turning around.

"Yes, that's me," Draco said with his, I'm-too-sexy smirk.

Becky wasn't fazed, she gave him an _I've seen better_ look and then turned to Hermione. "You're Hermione right?"

"Yes," Hermione said extending her hand. They shook hands, a bit too firmly on Hermione's part.

"Whoa chill," Becky said shaking her hand out.

"Sorry," Hermione asked.

"Yeah she can't help being a freak," Draco put in.

"What me a freak?!" Hermione was mad.

"Now play nice children," Andi cut in.

"No!" Hermione yelled. "I will not play nice! Why should I he won't! I swear he's moodier than a pregnant woman!"

That's when Kris, Becky, and Andi started laughing. Draco's pale face turned pink as he got mad.

"What is so funny!?" He yelled at them.

"She, she just," Andi couldn't even talk she was laughing so hard.

"She just compared you to a pregnant lady!" Kris laughed.

"It wasn't supposed to be funny," Hermione said snottily.

"But it was," Becky said.

"Okay let's just forget this and move on," Kris said. They all thought this was a great idea, but the rest of the day was filled with tension and awkwardness.

xXxXxXx

That night Hermione laid in her bed thinking about that morning.

_I didn't mean to make him mad. I guess I do like him, _she thought.

_Thank God for giving you a brain,_ her voice answered.

_I just want to trust him, but it's so hard,_ (Voice 1)

_It'll take time, _(Voice 2)

_But he's got such a temper. I don't know if I can handle that, _(Voice 1)

_Don't worry, I know you can, _(Voice 2)

xXxXxXx

A/N: Okay so I changed the Becky scene because it sucked before. Hope you like this chapter better than before. Please review.

-Sugar Quill High-


	8. Day Eight: THE PARTY!

Down on the Farm

Day 8: THE PARTY!

The next morning was the morning of the party and neither Draco nor Hermione was in a very partiful mood.

Hermione awoke first, and took a shower. She let the water run over her, relaxing her. She used Sweet Pea scented shampoo on her hair and the familiar smell relaxed her even more. She shut off the water, grabbed a fluffy white towel, and pulled out her outfit she had bought just for this party. She put on her aqua, with a dark blue palm tree and sunset print, halter bikini, paired with a white tube top. She also tied a white with black Hawaiian print sarong around her hips. Also she put a pair of blue topless sandals on her feet and a white, beaded, foot thong on her left foot and a plain white toe ring on her second toe of her right foot. She finished the look with natural makeup and no mascara. She had no idea if there would actually be swimming at this pool party.

She exited the bathroom and looked at the clock: 11:30. Well, she wasn't getting Draco up. The party started at one and she knew he'd scheduled a wake up call for noon, so she went downstairs for brunch.

Rrrring! Rrrring! "H-hullo?" Draco said groggily as he answered the phone.

"Wake up you silly, silly, sleepy head! This is your wake up call you asked for sunshine!" and overly cheerful voice said.

"Oh, right, thanks," he hung up.

He crawled out of bed and glanced at Hermione's bed. Empty. _Probably went down for breakfast. Could have at least woken me up,_ Draco thought as he started the water for his shower. He pulled off his clothes and climbed in. He instantly relaxed as the hot water hit him and steam filled his nose. He washed his hair and body, and got out.

Unlike Hermione he could get ready quickly. All he had to do was pull on a pair of orange Hawaiian print swim trunks and a white wife beater. He slid on a pair of black slides and he was set. The clock read 12:20; he had 20 minutes to eat.

He took the elevator to the hotel restaurant and quickly located Hermione. He went and sat across from her and the relaxation both had felt from the shower evaporated.

"Good morning," he greeted in a clipped tone.

"Is it?" You sound upset," Hermione retorted.

"Look, can we please stop being pissed at each other. It takes too much energy," Draco whined the last sentence.

Hermione started giggling, "Okay but no more getting pissed just because you want to, 'kay?"

"Deal." The rest of brunch was spent talking about the people they had met yesterday; both agreed Becky was a bit strange, and Draco said Andi talked too much. Hermione said that's just the way she is and that he'd get used to it. Draco doubted it, but said nothing. Draco could see why Hermione was friends with Kris though; he thought she was pretty cool.

Ding, dong!

Hermione and Draco stood on Andi's front porch waiting for Andi to answer the door.

"Hey guys!" Andi cried as she opened the door. "Come on in!"

"Hi Andi," Hermione said walking in,

"Hello," Draco said following.

"You look so cute, Mya!" Andi said leading them through the house.

"You too," Hermione told her, she was a bit nervous. Andi was wearing a pair of short army print shorts and a pink spaghetti strap Happy Bunny shirt over a white with rainbow spots bikini.

"I try," Andi said as they went through the door to the outdoors.

"Here's the party, actually it's just a few of us, but we'll have loads of fun."

"If you say so," Draco muttered. Hermione elbowed him.

"What he means is he can't wait."

"Oh it's fine," Andi said, waving it off.

"You know Kris and Becky, but you haven't met Michelle and Kristin," Andi introduced. "Mich, KG, this is Hermione and Draco.

"Hi, you can call me Mich," Mich waved.

"And you can call me KG," KG said.

"Well then you can call me Mya," Hermione said.

"I'm Draco and you can call me Draco," Draco smirked as they laughed. "Um, Andi? Am I the only guy here?"

"Oh no!" Andi laughed. "Our boyfriends'll be here soon."

"Okay, good."

"Hello ladies," a deep voice said, "and whoever you are." The voice said to Draco. The guy walked over and slid his arm around Becky's waist.

"Mya, Draco, this is my boyfriend Scott," Becky said. "Scott, this is Draco and Hermione, but you can call her Mya."

"Hello," Hermione said. Draco just nodded.

"Hey," Scott said.

"Oh! There's the doorbell, I'll be back, food's on the table!" Andi said, running off to get the door.

"It's Steven," Kris said,

"How do _you_ know?" Mich, Kris's non-identical twin, asked,

"'cuz, all our boyfriends would just come through the gate, but Steven wants to be with Andi alone," Kris explained.

"Makes sense," KG said.

Just then Andi and a tall brown haired guy walked in. They were holding hands and Andi had a goofy smile on her face.

"Hey, Mya Draco, this is my boyfriend Steven," Andi said.

Quickly introductions were done. Soon everyone was there, Rupert, (Kris's redheaded boyfriend,) arrived with Jared, (Mich's brunette boyfriend,) and Chris, (KG's blonde boyfriend.)

"Okay so-," Andi was cut off as a ton of people came through the gate, separating the group. _Who are all these people?_ Andi thought as guys started diving into the pool and going down the slide. She had to figure where they had come from.

"Hey sweet thang, what's crackin'?" a black haired guy asked Hermione as he advanced on her and grabbed her arm.

"Go away," Hermione said.

"You don't mean that," he said pushing her against the wall.

"Y-yes I-I do," Hermione stumbled over her words. "Get-," she was cut off as the guy crushed her lips with his, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Hermione pushed at him but he wouldn't let her go, so she bit his tongue.

"Ow! You little bitch!" He forcefully started moving his hands up her shirt.

"Let her go," a semi-calm voice said.

The guy stopped but didn't let her go. "Why?"

"Because I said so," Hermione realized it was Draco and mouthed, "Help," to him.

"And _you're_ gonna stop me?"

"Yes," and Draco punched him in the face. The guy stumbled and let go of Hermione. She ran away, and stood next to Draco. "Stay away from her and me. Also if you have any sense, you'd leave this party now," Draco told him in such a voice that no one would dare disobey it. He then led Hermione away.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked. He was trying to stay calm, but he was furious.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Hermione lied, she couldn't tell him. She wasn't ready. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Draco said and Hermione gave him a hug. This time neither stiffened.

_Okay, so Becky didn't invite them, neither did Kris or KG. So that means… Mich did!_ Andi thought as she went to find Mich.

"Mich!"

"Yeah?" Mich turned, she had been dancing with Jared,

"Get these people out of here!" Andi said.

"Come on Andi, live a little!" Mich said.

"I will once these people are gone!" Andi started to raise her voice.

"Andi this is fun!"

"Fun? I don't know half of these people!"

"That's what makes it so much fun!"

"If you don't get these people out of here I'll tell everyone," Andi threatened.

"You wouldn't," Mich looked nervous.

"Oh I would," Andi looked murderous.

"Okay," Mich sighed. "Listen up!" she screamed. Silence, even the music had been turned off. "Everyone who wasn't invited by Andi needs to leave now!" Groaning people started to leave. Once the crowd cleared only KG, Kris, Mich, Becky, Andi and their boyfriends were left. Oh and Draco and Hermione. Everyone slowly made their way to the food table.

"Sorry guys," Mich started, "But, you gotta admit, it was fun."

"Fun yeah," Hermione muttered.

"_What_ was that?" Mich asked.

"Nothing," Draco didn't say anything either. It was Hermione's to share.

"Not as fun as this," Andi said pushing Mich into the pool. Everyone laughed and laughed. Michelle got out of the water and chased Andi around the pool. Being much faster then her, Mich caught Andi easily and drug her to the pool where she pushed her in.

Andi surfaced breathing heavily and glaring at everyone who was laughing. She was glaring at all of them. After a few choice looks between Andi and Mich – the only two who were wet – Mich pushed Steven in. This had a bit of a domino effect and soon everyone had either gotten in voluntarily, or been pushed in.

"Anyone wanna play chicken?" Becky asked.

Everyone agreed, and they played.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Hermione said as she and Draco walked back through the hotel to their room.

"Yeah, I especially liked when I threw you in," Draco smirked.

"Hey! If I had been paying attention you never would have been able to do that!" Hermione said as she put the key into the slot and pushed open the door. She turned back around to see Draco just inches from her.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked.

"N-no," she squeaked taking off for the bathroom.

_What am I doing wrong! _Draco yelled to himself.

_Stop pushing her; let her come to you,_ his voice answered.

_You know what, fine I will! I have run out of ideas and I must be desperate if I am listening to you,_ (Voice 1)

_Or you've just gotten smarter… _(Voice 2)

_Whatever,_ (Voice 1)

_Why do I feel this way? _Hermione asked herself as she showered.

_Feel what way?_ Her voice asked.

_All I want is to let him in, but I can't. I won't allow myself to be hurt,_ (Voice 1)

_You won't be, trust me, _(Voice 2)

_It doesn't matter now I just blew my chances with him, _(Voice 1)

_You don't know that, let him recuperate and make another move, _(Voice 2)

_Okay, I'll try that, _(Voice 1)

After Hermione got out of the shower Draco got in. While he was in there she started flipping through channels. She found a House re-run and decided to watch it.

Draco came out of the shower just as the show was ending. Another episode came on right after it and Hermione quickly explained the story line to him before settling in the watch it. Things weren't as awkward as they had dreaded, but they weren't carefree either. Something was hanging over their heads and they didn't know what to do about it.

A/N: Now, I don't really like the party part but I do like the ending I added. I meant to add a quick little scene and it turned into a whole page! This story has a bit of a mind of its own, but I think that's a good thing. Helps avoid writer's block.

Please Review!

-Sugar Quill High-


	9. Day Nine: Laser Tag!

Down on the Farm

Day 9: Laser Tag

The next morning Hermione and Draco woke up at noon – they had stayed up really late watching House. They would've slept later still, if it weren't for the ringing phone.

"Hello?" Hermione answered, still half asleep.

"Hey Mya! It's KG!" KG's voice came through the phone.

"God, you're a morning person," Hermione groaned.

"It's afternoon, stupid," KG laughed.

"Whatever, is there a reason you're calling me or do you just like to annoy me?"

"Yes actually there is. We're going to Zap Zone and we want you to come."

"What's 'Zap Zone?'" Hermione asked.

"Loads of fun! So will you come?"

"Okay," Hermione sighed.

"Yay! We'll pick you up in an hour! Bye!"

"Bye," Hermione hung up.

"Well Draco we have an hour to get ready." With that Hermione went and got changed in the bathroom.

Draco threw on a white t-shirt and long black shorts, then crawled back in bed. He was asleep when Hermione came out of the bathroom wearing light blue, long, boy, basketball shorts, and a pink baby tee. Her hair was in a messy bun with a few loose curls framing her face.

She took one look at Draco and laughed. She pounced on top of him, waking him up.

"Uff," Draco said. "What was that for?"

"To wake you up, I'm hungry."

"Fine, fine," Draco shoved her off and sat up.

"Hey!" Hermione sat at being shoved. Draco just smirked.

"How do you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Do what?" Draco asked confused.

"You get out of bed and you don't need to style your hair. It's perfect."  
"I've got skills, what can I say?" Draco smirked again.  
"Riight," Hermione said sarcastically.

"That's what I like to hear, now let's go get some food," Draco hopped out of bed and pulled her up. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed him down to the restaurant.

"Okay guys, it's laser tag. Like, you shoot each other with lasers," KG explained from her seat in the front.

They were in Andi's truck, it was older than her but her dad had redone it. Andi was driving, with Hermione in the passenger seat and KG between them. Draco was in the back with Steven and Chris.

"God, KG," Andi started, "wait 'till we get there," she cranked up the radio. Eminem's "Shake That," was just starting.

There she goes shaking that ass on the floor  
Bumpin' and grindin' that pole  
The way she's grindin' that pole  
I think I'm losing control

Andi and KG started rapping along.

"Get buzzed, get drunk, get crunked, get fucked up!"

"Come on Mya! You know you want to!" Hermione joined in,

Get fucked, get sucked, get wasted, shit-faceted/Pasted, basted, puke drink up, get a new drink/Hit the bathroom sink, throw up."

It went on like this to every song, 'till they got to Zap Zone.

"Okay, no running, jumping, crouching, or physical contact. Aim and pull the trigger to hit someone. You can hit them anywhere there's lights," the Zap Zone employee explained pointed to his chest, shoulders, back, and laser, where there we're flashing lights on the vest.

"Can we pick our teams?"

"Uh, as long as they're even, I guess."

Everyone started scrambling for vests and to pick teams. It turned out boys against girls, very 5th grade.

"We gotta get the upstairs," Mich said.

"Yeah, totally, run right there," Becky said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Just follow us," Andi said.

Before Hermione could answer, sirens went off and the doors opened.

The game had begun.

"Go, go, go!"

"We need guards!"

"That's not fair!"

The yelling was crazy. Everyone was freaking out and Hermione and Draco were just trying to keep up.

Somehow Hermione got stuck guarding the entrance to the upper floor, which the girls had possession of. She aimed and fired.

"Hey!" Draco screamed as she hit him. "That is soo not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war," Hermione said cheekily.

"I'll get you for that," Draco threatened.

"You know where to find me," Hermione said.

Hermione had finally got someone else to guard and now she was running around the lower floor. She, of course, had her shield up. So for the next 30 seconds she was untouchable.

"Got you- Hey wait! Why won't you die?" Draco whined, as Hermione shot him, again.

"I got skills," she said running past him.

"Damn," Draco muttered.

After the game ended everyone stood by the TV screen waiting for the results.

"We won!" Hermione yelled.

And the trash talking started,

"We let you win."

"We kicked your assess!"

"Unfair!"  
"What now?"

"Some calculation is wrong!"

"Nuh-un."

"I DEMAND A REMATCH!" Draco yelled above all the noise.

"Okay."

The boys won the second game so of courts they needed a tie breaker. They decided whoever could get the most tickets would win.

The problem with this was, since Draco had $50 to spend, the boys had twice as much money to buy tickets with. Even though they had more money the boys only won by ten tickets.

"That was cool," Hermione said once they were back at the hotel.

"Yeah except for when you shot me," Draco grumbled.

"You shot me too! And besides I wasn't the only one who shot you," Hermione said defensively.

"Yeah but you didn't come in last place."

"Whatever, get over it." Hermione rolled over and faced the wall. That was that, and so they slept.

A/N: Okay I know it's short and I'm sorry I just couldn't think of anything to add. This chapter is pretty much the same as before. If you haven't played laser tag, you're missing out.

Please Review!

-Sugar Quill High-


	10. Day Ten and Eleven: Home Again

Down on the Farm

Day 10 and 11: Home Again

The next morning Draco and Hermione were sitting in a small café waiting for their friends. They were leaving today and they were going to say their goodbyes.

"Hey," Andi and Kris said sitting down. The others had said goodbye the day before at laser tag.

"Hey," mumbled Hermione, Draco just nodded his head.

"I can't believe you guys are leaving already," Andi whined.

"Yeah it sucks," Kris added.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much," Hermione said flinging her arms around them in a tight hug. Next Andi and Kris hugged Draco who sat there like a statue before patting their heads. Soon everyone had tears in their eyes, except Draco. After all he _is_ a Malfoy.

"Uh, Granger? Sorry to be Johnny Rain Cloud here, but we do have a plane to catch," Draco's new favorite movie was National Treasure.

Andi and Kris giggled through their tears as Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Okay, let's go," Hermione said standing up. Everyone gave quick hugs and promises to write and talk online soon.

Draco and Hermione sat on a plane as it prepared to take off. Since they couldn't turn their iPods on, Hermione was trying to work up enough courage to talk to Draco. _What do I say? _She asked herself.

_Uh, what you want to?_ Her voice responded.

_I don't know what I want to!_ (Voice 1)

_I can't help you there, _(Voice 2)

_All this time you've been telling me what to do and now - when I actually want you to tell me what to do - you decide you can't! What kind of cruel person are you?_ (Voice 1)

_The kind that can't tell you what to do, _(Voice 2)

_I hate you! _(Voice 1)

_Love you too, darling, _(Voice 2)

_It's now or never,_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Uh, Draco?" There, she did it.

"Yeah?" Draco responded obviously expecting something big if Hermione was going to "waste" his time by talking.

"Never mind," Hermione said and Draco sighed.

It took another five minutes for Hermione to work up her courage again. Draco was going to put his headphones on when, "Draco?"

"What now?"

"I just wanna know; why do we fight so much? It seems that as soon as I start to think we might actually be friends, I mess up. Or you close up and throw me out. I just don't understand." Finally, she'd been wanted to say that for a long time.

"I don't know. Habit?" Draco shrugged. _What is she doing?_ Draco asked himself.

_Trying to be friends,_ his voice responded,

_I get that, why? _(Voice 1)

_Because she wants to be your friend? _(Voice 2)

_You are no help at all! _(Voice 1)

_Just doing my job, _(Voice 2)

"No seriously," Hermione said.

"I _am_ being serious. We've been going against every little thing the other has said for years. And because of that it's hard for us to agree on anything anymore," Draco elaborated.

"That makes sense, but I'm willing to try if you are."

"I am."

"Good."

Both turned on their iPods and just enjoyed the flight home.

"It's so good to be back," Hermione sighed as she flopped down on the couch.

"Yeah I know," Draco agreed, sitting down in a chair. He abruptly sat back up and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I gotta send Blaise an e-mail."  
"Okay," Hermione said turning on Pirates of the Caribbean re-run and snuggling into the couch.

Draco sat down at the computer and started typing.

Hey Blaise, what's up? Who and what have you been doing? Life on the farm, (Merlin that sounds gay,) is going pretty good. Me and Granger have been at each other's throats on and off since I got here, but it could be worse. At least I don't have to stay with the fucking boy-who-lived. Well I have to go eat. See ya.

-D

Draco sent the e-mail and headed downstairs for lunch.

Draco entered the kitchen to see Drew getting out stuff for hotdogs.

"Want a hotdog?" he asked.

"Sure," Draco answered not really knowing what a hotdog was.

"Go find Hermione and tell her we're eating soon," Drew said and Draco hurried upstairs.

Hermione was just sending an e-mail to Kris when Draco ran in.

"Yeah?" she asked logging off the computer.

"Drew told me to tell you that we're eating soon," Draco said.

"What are we having?" Hermione asked standing up to follow him down the stairs.

"Hotdogs, whatever they are," Draco said.

"Yes! Uncle Drew makes the best hotdogs," Hermione said as the reached the stairs.

"Which are…?" Draco trailed off waiting for her to finish.

"Hotdogs are, well you see. Okay I don't really know what they are exactly but they are made out of pork and beef. They taste really good too," Hermione tried to explain.

"O-kay, sounds delicious," Draco said not really believing it.

"Trust me, you'll like it," Hermione said as they walked into the kitchen where Aunt Nancy was gathering up some paper plates.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"We're eating outside once the hotdogs are done," Nancy explained. "Just grab yourselves something to drink and come on out," with that she was out the door.

"What do you want to drink?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, just a water thanks," Draco answered.

"'Kay," Hermione grabbed two waters and handed one to Draco. "Follow me," she led him outside onto the deck where the table was. They sat down right as Drew put the plate of hotdogs down.

"Smells great Uncle Drew," Hermione said.

"Thanks, now eat up," he replied handing her one.

Hermione piled her hot dog with stuff and got some watermelon and carrots. Draco just looked at his like it had two heads. He gave Hermione a "help me" look and she took pity on him. "Okay here's mustard, ketchup, relish, and onions. You can put whatever you like on it and then you eat it like this," she said taking a huge bite. Draco followed her lead and a surprised look crossed his face.

"This is good!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, what do you expect, I made it," Drew said with a smug look on his face.

"And everything you make is amazing dear," Nance said pecking him on the cheek. Hermione made an "ewww!" face and everyone laughed.

After lunch Hermione decided to teach Draco how to play basketball. He had been bugging her about what the hoop in the front yard was for so she decided it was time he found out.

"I don't understand, you only get _two_ points for putting this ball through that hoop?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered exasperated. Draco just didn't see the point in the game.

"Okay, let's play," Draco said taking off with the ball. He shot and scored; too bad he forgot to dribble. "That's two-nothing baby!" he yelled in excitement.

"Not exactly Draco, you traveled," Hermione explained.

"Of course I did, right to the basket," Draco responded.

"No you can't run with the ball unless you're dribbling, remember?" Hermione was so close to losing her patience.

"That's a dumb rule, dribbling is hard," Draco whined.

"It isn't an easy game," Hermione said grabbing the ball and sinking a three.

"How come you're so good?" Draco asked.

"I play on a team every summer," Hermione answered. "I'm the point guard."

"Wait there are positions too!?" Draco asked shocked.

"Of course stupid," Hermione was a bit upset now.

"This game is hard," Draco said.

"It's no harder than Quidditch," Hermione said.

"It is and you know it," Draco told her.

"Fine it is and you just don't want to learn so let's just shoot around," Hermione said trying her best to avoid conflict.

"Okay," Draco responded and they started to shoot around. Right as Draco was starting to get better; Nancy called them in for dinner.

"Can we play again tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"Sure, I think you're getting the hang of it," Hermione said.

That night they watched National Treasure – Draco's request – with Nancy and Drew. Hermione fell asleep on the couch, while Draco fell asleep leaning against it. Once the movie was done Drew made a move to wake them up but Nancy grabbed his arm and stopped him. She shook her head and said "Leave them." She couldn't wait until they realized that they had fallen for one another.

They next morning Draco woke up and his back hurt. Sleeping in an awkward position can do that to you. He looked around and didn't see Hermione. _That's odd,_ he thought as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself some Cocoa Puffs, the greatest muggle invention ever in his opinion.

"Hey," Hermione said walking in to the kitchen. She pulled open the fridge and grabbed some yogurt. She was wearing running clothes.

"Where were you?" Draco asked.

"I went running," Hermione answered as if this was normal.

"Okay," Draco answered but he was thinking _Why_?

Hermione ate her yogurt and went to take a shower. Draco finished his Cocoa Puffs and went to check his e-mail. Sure enough there was a new one from Blaise.

Hey Draco, I thought Granger had killed you or something. As for your question I've been practicing for Quidditch and as of now there is no girl in my life. Crazy I know. Hope you and Granger start getting along. See ya.

-B

_That's weird. No girl? And he wants me and Hermione to get along? That guy's taken too many bludgers to the head._ Draco didn't have too much time to ponder that thought though, because he was going riding.

_I should owl Ron and Harry today,_ Hermione thought after her shower. She went to her room and sat down at her desk. Now, what to write?

Dear Harry,

That was as far as she got. What should she say? After that phone call what could she say? Finally after much thought – and a lot of wasted parchment - she had it.

Dear Harry,

How's you summer been? Have you done your homework yet? Even started it? Any news on anything? Have you told Ginny yet? Everything here's fine as long as I don't kill Malfoy.

Love,

Hermione

Now for Ron. What could she say? At the end of 6th year Harry had told her that Ron liked her. She didn't think Harry would lie about something like that, but she also didn't think that Ron liked her. They fought all the time! How does that constitute as liking each other? After a few wasted pieces of parchment she had it.

Dear Ron,

What have you been doing? Fred and George aren't picking on you too much are they? How's their business doing? Well, I've been working on my homework have you even started yours yet? See you soon.

Miss You,

Hermione

She sent the letters off with her owl, Anya. She then went riding.

"Race you back!" Draco yelled.

He and Hermione had met up on the trail and were now headed in.

"You're on!" They broke into a gallop.

They tied the race but both believed they had won. They took care of the horses and headed in for lunch.

After a quick lunch of Ham sandwiches Draco asked Hermione to play basketball with him. "Okay, let's go!" Hermione said grabbing her basketball and heading outside.

Hermione taught Draco more about the game and felt like he actually wanted to learn. After a few hours he was ready to play one on one. They played a game to 20 and Hermione won 20-6. Draco was really trying but Hermione was fast. The second game Hermione won 20-10. Draco was slowly but surely improving. The best he did all day was scoring 14 points to Hermione's 20 before it was time for dinner.

They went in to the house all sweaty with big smiles on their faces. Basketball does that to a person. They ate hamburgers for dinner and then took showers. They were both tired and decided to crash early. Draco collapsed on his bed and was instantly asleep. Hermione tossed and turned so she grabbed a book and fell asleep to Hogwarts' a History.

A/N: So? These days were too short separately, but together they are really long so you're spoiled now. All I have to say is don't expect long chapters like this a lot, they will be few and far between.

Please Review!

-Sugar Quill High-


	11. Day Twelve: Beaches are Fun!

Down on the Farm

Day 12: Beaches are Fun!

"You know what I think?" Aunt Nancy asked at breakfast the next morning. "I think you two should go to the beach. It's only 20 minutes away and Jessie could drive you."

"My name is Hermione, not Jessie!" Hermione hissed angrily.

"But I thought you liked the name Jessie," Aunt Nancy protested weakly.

"Well I don't."

"Oh okay, Hermione."

"Um… I think going to the beach sounds great," Draco said trying to break the tension.

"Okay, let's go get our stuff," Hermione said standing up and walking upstairs. Draco followed.

"I don't know what to do about her," Nancy said when Hermione was gone.

"Yep," Drew answered intelligently eating more bacon.

Hermione quickly threw towels, sun tan lotion, and a book into a bag. She changed into a blue and white bikini and pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt over it.

She then walked out of her room and almost ran into Draco who was coming to see if she was ready yet. He was dressed in black and blue swim trunks and a white t-shirt.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep," she responded, and they were out the door.

Once at the beach Hermione started applying sunscreen. She told Draco to put some on but he refused; he would rather swim.

"Draco," Hermione called as he stood up to head to the water. As he turned she held up the sunscreen and asked, "Will you put some of this on my back?"

"Sure," Draco said walking over and kneeling behind her. He started putting it o n her and his thoughts started going 100 miles per hour. _God Draco, keep you thoughts G-rated._

_Oh my God his hands feel good_, Hermione sighed in her head. _No, no, no! I need to stop this now!_

_No you don't_, her voice responded.

_Yes I do_! (Voice 1)

_But if he stops you'll get sunburned_, (Voice 2)

_Smartass_, (Voice 2)

The other voice just laughed.

"There all done," Draco said pulling Hermione from her thoughts.

"Thanks," Hermione said stretching out on a towel to soak up the sun.

"No problem," Draco said heading out to the _cold_ water.

"Hermione we've been here for an hour, you have to get in," Draco whined and hour later.

"No I don't," Hermione saidfirmly.

"Fine, I won't ask again," Draco said.

"So you'll shut up?"

"Yes," Draco said. Hermione sighed thankfully and closed her eyes. Draco took this as his cue to pick her up and carry her to the water.

"Ahh! Put met down!" Hermione screamed. It was a good thing the beach wasn't crowded or Draco could have had potential trouble. He carried her over to the water and dropped her in. "What was that for?!" she shrieked.

"You said to put you down," Draco replied as if he'd done her a public service.

"Draco Malfoy, this is war," she lunged at him pushing him underwater.

They fought for a good half-hour before Hermione's lips turned blue and Draco's chest turned red. He was so totally sunburned.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Draco responded.

'There's a Burger King down the road, that sound okay?" Hermione asked.

"Sounds good."

They got to Burger King and ordered their food. Hermione got Chicken Fries and Draco ordered a Whopper no pickles. When they got their food and sat down to eat Draco realized his Whopper had pickles on it. They had gone against his wishes and they would pay!

"Draco chill," Hermione soothed. "I'll just go get it fixed," she slowly pulled the sandwich away from him. He yanked it back.

"NO! I'll go tell those IDIOTS that they RUINED my Whopper and that they will fix it IMMEDIATELY!" he yelled storming up to the counter.

"You ruined my Whopper!" Draco told them icily.

"Sorry dude, what happened," the Burger King employee asked.

"Well, DUDE, you put pickles on it when I specifically asked for no pickles!" Draco said.

"Sorry man, we'll fix that," the Burger King guy said telling the cook to make another Whopper.

"Yeah, you better fix it," Draco hissed.

"Whoa dude, take a chill pill," the employee said.

"Come on Draco, it's time for your medicine," Hermione said walking up behind Draco and grabbing his hand. "I'm sorry, he gets a bit upset when things don't go his way," she apologized to the employee who just nodded and handed her the new Whopper. Hermione took it and led Draco back to the table.

"What was that about!?" Draco asked as they sat down.

"I was keeping you under control," Hermione said. "And if you get mad at me for that I'll-."

"Thank you," Draco said.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Thank you. I was making a complete fool out of myself," Draco said.

"Oh, you're welcome," Hermione said. They quickly finished eating and left the restaurant.

After they ate they decided to go shopping. They found a street with a bunch of beach shops and walked along it.

They went into weird shops, funny shops, clothing stores and places they would never go back to.

In the end Draco ended up with a shirt that said, "Are You Checking Me Out Or Just Reading My Shirt?" And Hermione got a necklace made of shells with matching earrings. As they walked a girl wearing not nearly enough clothing walked by Draco and said, "I'm checking you out."

"Thank you," Draco said with a wink. She giggled and walked by.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked trying her best not to sound jealous. She failed.

"Oh that? Nothing," Draco said.

"If that's nothing I'd hate to see something," Hermione huffed.

"Chillax Hermione, nothing happened,' Draco said putting an arm around her shoulder. She flinched and then relaxed.

"Okay," Hermione said.

"That was fun," Draco said as they walked back to the car.

"Yeah it was wasn't it?" Hermione responded.

"You sound surprised."

"It's just I expected us to argue and my day didn't have a very good start," Hermione said.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Draco asked as they got into the car and started driving.

"It's just, it used to be whenever she called me Jessie I'd feel special. Like maybe I could be someone else. Someone who wasn't boring Hermione Granger."

"And now you hate it because you realize Hermione isn't boring at all," Draco finished.

"Not exactly. It's like I never knew who I was and now I do. And that person isn't named Jessie, she's named Hermione," Hermione elaborated. "That probably doesn't make any sense, but that's how it feels."

"No it makes perfect sense, you're sick of pretending."

"Yes, exactly," Hermione agreed.

"I know how you feel," Draco said.

"You do?"

"Yeah I have to pretend that all muggle-borns are inferior and that I follow the Dark Lord when in fact I don't," Draco said turning to the window, signaling the end of the conversation.

_Do I believe him? Should I believe him? _Hermione asked herself.

_Why not? No harm in it is there?_ her voice responded.

_Um only the fact that he could want to see me dead, but other than that no_, (Voice 1)

_So no big deal, go ahead_, (Voice 2)

_You're joking right?_ (Voice 1)

_No…_ (Voice 2) _Should I be?_

_Yes, I kind of like my life you know?_ (Voice 1)

_Yes, but you need to learn to trust. Maybe not him but someone, anyone, _(Voice 2)

_I do trust people!_ (Voice 1)

But it was too late, the other voice was gone.

By the time they got home it was dinner time. They ate some chicken and rice and then went their separate ways. Hermione talked online while Draco watched TV. After a while both got bored and went to bed. Sweet dreams.

A/N: Hope you liked it. It was a bit boring but the next chapter is better. I hope.

Please Review!

-Sugar Quill High-


	12. Day Thirteen: Cookies and Confusion

Down on the Farm

Day 13: Cookies and Confusion

The nest morning after they ate breakfast, Hermione suggested baking peanut butter cookies. Not a good idea.

"Okay we need peanut better, sugar, flour, eggs, and brown sugar," Hermione said reading off of the recipe. She started helping Draco get out all the ingredients. "We need to preheat the oven," she added showing Draco how to do this.

"What's the difference between regular sugar and brown sugar?" Draco asked.

"Uh, the color?" Hermione said like he was dumb.

"Well, duh," Draco said.

"Then why'd you ask?" Hermione said and before he had the opportunity to comment she continued. "Now we measure out the correct amount of each ingredient," she started showing him how to do it.

"This is a lot like potions," Draco commented.

"Yeah I guess, but wait until we start mixing," Hermione said mysteriously.

"Uh, okay," Draco gave her a confused look.

They started adding in the ingredients and then Hermione turned the mixer on. Draco was amazed.

"What is it _doing_?" Draco asked.

"Mixing it together," Hermione explained.

"Why can't you just stir it?"

"Because this does a better job."

"Got it."

Hermione glanced at the dough and saw that it was done. "Here try this," she said offering some of it to Draco.

He took it gave it a funny look, and popped it in his mouth. "Oh wow, this is really good."

"Don't sound so surprised, I'm a good cook," Hermione said getting out some cookie sheets. "Now we roll it into balls, like this," she showed Draco how. "Then we roll the ball in sugar," she did so, "and put it on the tray," she placed it on the tray. They quickly filled the pan. "Now you take a fork and press x's into them," she did so then handed Draco the fork. He finished them and Hermione put them in the oven and set the timer. She then went and stood by the bowl of dough and started eating some.

"This is the best part of making cookies," Hermione said.

"I agree," Draco said walking to stand next to her, accidentally bumping her causing her to get some dough on her nose. "Here let me get that," Draco said swiping it off of her nose and eating it.

Something about that moment, it caused their faces to get closer and closer. Their eyes shut and there was an inch of space between them when, BEEP! BEPP! BEEP! The cookies were done. Needless to say they jumped apart and Hermione went to get the cookies and Draco started preparing the next tray.

_Would he really have meant it?_ Hermione asked herself. _Or would I be just another girl? Gods, he is so confusing!_

_You'll never know until you try_, her voice answered.

_I don't want to know_, (Voice 1)

_Yes you do_, (Voice 2)

_No, seriously, I don't need to know_, (Voice 1)

_But you want to_, (Voice 2)

_I don't even like him. There is no way I wanted to kiss him_, (Voice 1)

_Too bad you do and well, you still do want to kiss him_, (Voice 2)

_Oh, how would you know_? (Voice 1)

_I am you, remember?_ (Voice 2)

_No I don't, and I don't want to_, (Voice 1)

_Too bad you're in denial. You had so much potential,_ (Voice 2)

_What's that supposed to mean?_ (Voice 1) Her voice was gone. _I hate you_, (Voice 1) Her voice just laughed.

At the same time Draco was thinking:

_Gods I can't pretend anymore, I like her, a lot._

_Finally, you got it, a voice answered._

_Okay I admitted it, now what?_ (Voice 1)

_You act on it, duh_! (Voice 2)

_But she still doesn't trust me,_ (Voice 1)

_Then make her_, (Voice 2)

_I don't know how,_ (Voice 1 whined)

_Well you could start by not arguing, not to state the obvious or anything _(Voice 2)

_Okay, I'm already trying that,_ (Voice 1)

_Then you could try being honestly nice, _(Voice 2)  
_But I don't know if I can,_ (Voice 1)

_Then try, sometimes you are dumber than a sack of rocks_, (Voice 2)

_Ha, ha, funny, but I will try,_ (Voice 1)

_Good,_ (Voice 2's presence fades away)

Both Hermione and Draco were silent through the rest of the cookie baking process. When they were done Hermione went upstairs to get online while Draco sat and ate the cookies.

TroubleWithLove: I don't know what to do, Kris!

LoveExpert: Hmmm… you could go kiss him

TroubleWithLove: ya right

LoveExpert: u asked

LoveExpert: But seriously u have 2 do something

TroubleWithLove: I no but wat?

LoveExpert: u could tlk 2 him

TroubleWithLove: option B?

LoveExpert: ignore it?

TroubleWithLove: u said I had to do sumthin

LoveExpert: ya do whatever feels right I g2g bye

TroubleWithLove: bye

Hermione then signed off. She had just gotten a new screen name and Kris had thought the situation called for an old one of hers.

Tap, tap, tap. An owl was at the window. It was Pig. Hermione took the letter and gave Pig a treat.

Hermione,

How could you! A Malfoy! Harry told me that he's staying with you! I have huge news but I can't tell you because you are a liar now. Merlin, I wish you told me stuff.

-A Very Pissed Ron

_Well he took that well_, she thought heading to her desk to write him a letter. She needed to sort this out. There was too much drama in her life at the time. But she thought she might survive.

Once Hermione had left the computer room Draco walked in. He needed advice. Blaise.

Blaise, I am so screwed. I almost kissed her! And I wanted to! My life is over! Gods, and now I sound like a girl. I've never had trouble kissing girls before but I guess she's just different.

-D

Send.

Unfortunately for Draco and Hermione they both entered the kitchen to eat at the same time. They both made themselves something to eat – EasyMac for Draco and a wrap for Hermione – and sat down at the table. The awkwardness started. Neither said a word or looked at each other. They sat there, in silence. Awkward silence. Both hated awkwardness and silence but didn't know what to say to break it. So they ate and practically ran away from each other. They were not making progress.

Hermione ran to her room and flopped onto the bed on the verge of tears. A snowy white owl named Hedwig flew through her open window and dropped a red envelope onto her lap. She then flew away without so much as asking for a treat. _Great even his owl hates me now._ Hermione braced herself and opened the howler.

"HERMIONE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! FIRST YOU DON'T TELL ME ABOUT MALFOY THEN YOU SEND ME A LETTER ACTING LIKE NOTHING IS WRONG!? WELL SOMETHING IS WRONG! THE FACT THAT MY BEST FRIEND TURNED OUT TO BE A LIAR! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D RUIN YOUR FRIENDSHIP WITH ME AND RON FOR _HIM!_ WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT HIM! I SHOULD JUST COME OVER THERE BUT GUESS WHAT!? YOU'RE NOT EVEN WORTH THAT ANYMORE! JUST STAY OUT OF MY AND THE WEASLEY'S LIFE! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE ANYMOR!" Harry's voice screamed at her. Hermione broke down crying. No one wanted her. She was unloved by everyone but her family. Her family should be enough but they weren't. The Weasley's were like her family and now they didn't want her. It was like a gaping hole had been ripped in her chest. Right next to the other one.

Draco had heard the yelling and ran upstairs. He heard the whole thing and wanted nothing more then to walk in there and hold her in her arms. He wanted to do whatever was necessary to fix this for her and take all her pain away, but he didn't know what to do. He was also so confused by the way he was feeling that he couldn't think straight. So all he did was turn away and try to forget the image of Hermione laying on her bed, broken.

A/N: I was going to add more but thought that this was a good ending. For those of you who don't know I re-wrote Chapters 1-11 and they are much better. The story should make sense if you don't read the new chapters, but I suggest you do. They are longer and the writing is much better. Tell me what you think!

Please Review!

-Sugar Quill High-


	13. Day Fourteen: Movies are Fun

Chapter 13: Movies are Fun

Day 14: Friday

The next morning Hermione chose the only option she thought she could. She ignored the whole incident. Instead she chose to take Draco to the movies. Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End was playing. It looked good.

When she told Draco, he agreed and now they were on the way there. They sang along to the radio so obviously Draco had decided to ignore it too.

They got in line for popcorn, something that was new to Draco. The popcorn, not the waiting in line, but that was probably new to him too. Draco also just had to have candy, so Hermione got Snowcaps to put in the popcorn, she also ordered two Coke icees. They walked up and handed their tickets to the ticket man who pointed them in the right direction. They got into the theatre ten minutes before the movies started. For Draco, you'd think ten minutes was three hours.

"Okay, I'm here they can start it now," he said after 20 seconds.

"Draco the world doesn't revolve around you," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well it should," he slouched down. "I mean think of how much happier we'd all be."

"You mean how much happier you'd be," Hermione pointed out.

"Well, if I'm happy just looking at my beautiful smile will make the rest of the world happy."

"You have a very high opinion of yourself don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Why shouldn't I? I am Draco Malfoy."

"Oh yes, how could I have forgotten. Forgive me your greatness."

"You're forgiven. Just don't let it happen again."

"Sarcasm Draco. Ever heard of it?"

"Yes and it is completely not necessary and when the world starts revolving around me it will be obsolete. I used a big word so ha!"

"Good job. I've noticed something," Hermione started.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Whenever you're bored or impatient you act like a 5 year old."

"Yes I know, it's one of my better qualities, that and my amazingly gorgeous looks," Draco said arrogantly. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

Two minutes later Draco started bouncing in his seat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I heard it relieves boredom," he replied.

"You really are crazy," Hermione said.

"I'd rather be crazy then bored," Draco stated. Hermione just sighed,

Five minutes of bouncing later Draco finished his icee. Wait for it… "Owww! My head!" he said gripping his head.

"You drank your icee too fast," Hermione said not even bothering to look at him.

"I didn't mean to! Please Merlin, save me!" Draco cried.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," Hermione said.

"Yes it-, it's gone," Draco said surprised. "Goodness I felt like I might die."

"Goodness?"

"What? I'm keeping it G-rated."

"Whatever, now shut up, the movie's starting," se hissed.

They watched the movie and during the scary parts Hermione buried her head in Draco's shoulder. Okay it wasn't that scary and it was Draco burring his head in Hermione's shoulder, but hey, let's pretend.

After the movie they decided to go grab some lunch.

"So, did you like the movie?" Hermione asked as they ate.

"It was a bit scary," Draco shuddered.

"Come on it wasn't that bad," Hermione teased.

"Yes it was," Draco protested violently.

"Whatever."

"You don't know much do you?" Draco asked.

"I've memorized over half of the Hogwart's library and you're telling me I don't know much?"

"No, not book knowledge. Actual knowledge. You don't know what the Dark Lord does and the memories I'll always have about it. That's what I meant," Draco said getting up and leaving.

Hermione dropped her head into her hands, _Why is he so moody? Why do I always mess something up?_ she asked herself.

_I don't know, why?_ Her voice answered.

_Thanks for the help, but I don't need you right now_, (Voice 1)

_Yes, you do,_ (Voice 2)

_No, I don't_, (Voice 1)

_Okay so I need you to go find him_, (Voice 2)

_Why?_ (Voice 1)

_To apologize stupid!_ (Voice 2)

_Why? It's not like I knew!_ (Voice 1)

_So?_ (Voice 2)

_Well, uh, first I have to find him_, (Voice 1)

_Good girl_, (Voice 2)

Hermione left some money on the table and went out and got in the car. She started driving and she drove and drove and drove. She had no idea where he was. She had been driving for a good hour before her cell-phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hermione!? Oh my God! Come to the hospital! It's Draco! He got hit by a car!"

Hermione actually stopped breathing this was all her fault, every last bit. She was so dumb. She drove as fast as she could to the hospital, she had to get there.

xXxXxXx

"Oh my God!" Hermione said, "Are you okay?"

"Just a bit beat up," Draco said with a smile. "No broken bones."

"This is all my fault," she cried.

"How is it _your_ fault? I'm the one who walked in front of the car," Draco said.

"You wouldn't have been walking if I hadn't said that."

"I took it too seriously, besides it's nothing worse than what a bludger would do to me. Thank Merlin the car wasn't going very fast. I'm only here because the impact knocked me out. I can go home soon because I'm fine," he said the last sentence loud enough for the nurse to hear.

"You just called the farm 'home,'" Hermione said.

"I guess it kinda is like home."

xXxXxXx

_Gods I am so stupid! _Hermione thought to herself as she got ready for bed.

_Yeah, you are. You had the perfect opportunity to tell him how you feel and you didn't! _Her voice answered.

_Not that!_ (Voice 1)

_Then what? _(Voice 2)

_The fact that I caused him to get hit by a moving car!_ (Voice 1)

_A SLOW moving car! He's fine, _(Voice 2)

_So?! It was still moving! _(Voice 1)

_Promise me you'll tell him soon,_ (Voice 2)

_I don't make promises I can't keep, _and with that Hermione drifted into a fitful sleep.

xXxXxXx

A/N: I know it was really short and I'm sorry, but the next chapter makes up for it! I promise! Expect the next chapter soon. Also this chapter is unbetad. My sister is editing my entire story so this probably won't be free of errors for months. I read over it, but I don't catch everything. I'm sorry.

Please review and give me your opinion.

-Sugar Quill High-


	14. Day Fifteen: Oh no!

Down on the Farm

Chapter 14: Oh no!

Day 15: Saturday

The next morning Hermione woke up and grabbed breakfast for the road. She was going to get Draco.

Once at the hospital she entered the ward Draco was in. She went into Draco's room to help him get ready, but to her surprise he was already good to go.

"Ready?" she asked.

"You bet." They did whatever was necessary for him to leave and got into the car.

"Wait. Does your family know what happened?" Hermione asked on the ride home.

"No, it's nothing serious. If it was, then yes, they would, but it's not," Draco said.

"I feel so bad," Hermione said for the 15th time.

"Don't. It's not a big deal, call it even?"

"Fine." Hermione said reluctantly.

They then arrived home.

xXxXxXx

When they got inside the happiness was practically radiating off of Draco.

"You really hate hospitals, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Heck yes! It's so great to be back here, with you."

Something about the way he said it forced them together. Draco's arms slid around her waist and hers went around his neck. Their lips came closer and closer together until they finally met.

It felt like time had stopped. It was the best thing Hermione had ever felt. Draco was an amazing kisser. They could have stayed like that forever, but…

"So this is what you've been up to," a familiar voice said.

"Harry! When'd you get here?" Hermione asked.

"Earlier," he turned to Draco. "Heard you got hit by a car, too bad they didn't finish the job."

"Potter, I'll-,"

"Stop! Can we just sit down and talk about this?" Hermione asked.

"What's to talk about?" Harry asked. "You kissed him, that's that."

"No it's not Harry! The kiss was a mistake. It meant nothing!" Hermione said.

Draco hid his confusion and shock flawlessly. "Yeah, it meant nothing Potter." With that, he was gone.

"Really Hermione?"

"Yes or I'll throw my Hogwarts a History into the lake for the Giant Squid to eat," Hermione swore.

"Okay, I'll believe you, but it better not happen again," Harry said seriously.

"It won't, I promise," Hermione assured him.

"Okay, so now what?" Harry asked.

"Are you hungry? I can make some lunch," Hermione offered.

"That sounds good."

"Draco? I'm making lunch! Want anything?" Hermione called upstairs.

A muffled, "Not hungry," was all the response she got.

"Draco?" Harry asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"What? I'm being civil," Hermione said.

"Okay, if you say so," Harry said as Hermione made some sandwiches. They sat down and caught up on each other's lives as they ate.

xXxXxXx

Draco checked his inbox.

Draco, you're not screwed and your life isn't over. It's not bad that you almost kissed her, and it's not bad that you wanted to. What's bad is that you didn't. Yay, she's different. Now show her how nice you can be! Gotta go.

-B

Draco quickly typed back another e-mail.

Blaise, I kissed her. And Potter walked in! Then she said it meant nothing but there's something there I know there is. I can feel it! Did she say that because of Potter? And if she did is she worth my time? I'm so confused.

-D

Send. _Now what?_

xXxXxXx

"Bye Harry," Hermione waved as he left. _Great, I saved my friendship but I might have blown it with Draco. But how can I be with him if my friend's don't approve?_

_Don't your friends want to see you happy?_ her voice responded.

_I hope so, _(Voice 1)

_So why, should it matter_? (Voice 2)

_I don't know! I'm so confused!_ (Voice 1)

_It's not that confusing: either unhappiness and all your friends, or happiness and some – maybe all – of you friends. Which one?_ (Voice 2)

_You mean if I get together with Draco I might not lose all my friends?_ (Voice 1) _How is that possible?_

_Some will just want you to be happy and most will come around_, (Voice 2)

_I don't know,_ (Voice 1)

_I can't chose for you_, (Voice 2)

_Gods this is hard_.

TroubleWithLove: I kissed him though Becky!

Start-the-Cadence: So? U could always kiss him again

TroubleWithLove: Ya right

Start-the-Cadence: y not?

TroubleWithLove: cuz he probably hates me

Start-the-Cadence: so wat? Keep trying

TroubleWithLove: I don't think that will work

Start-the-Cadence: then just ignore him

TroubleWithLove: I live with him!

Start-the-Cadence: then ignore the kiss

TroubleWithLove: that could work! Thanks!

Hermione signed off.

_Everyone's gonna hate me_, Becky thought. I _should have told her to jump his bones._

xXxXxXx

_Ignore the kiss, no big deal,_ Hermione told herself.

_Why ignore it when it felt like _that? Her voice responded.

_Like what?_ (Voice 1)

_Like you could do anything. Like you were floating and sinking at the same time. Like no matter what everything would be okay. No to mention the fact that it sent fire through your entire body instantly._ (Voice 2)

_What if I say it didn't do that? _(Voice 1)

_You can't forget how it made you feel, can you?_ (Voice 2)

_Yes I can! Voice 1)_

_I really don't think you can. People search forever to find that and you did. Why lose it_? (Voice 2)

_To avoid awkwardness_, (Voice 1)

_Hermione Granger never used to avoid awkwardness or conflict. Why start now? _(Voice 2)

_Because now there's a reason to,_ (Voice 1)

_Now really, but you can pretend_, (Voice 2)

_I am so screwed, _(Voice 1)

_Pretty much, _(Voice 2)

xXxXxXx

_What have I done! _Draco asked himself.

_Kissed a beautiful girl, that's what, _his voice answered.

_No, I ruined the tiny thread of friendship we had started, _(Voice 1)

_And turned it into something a bit better, if not more complex, _(Voice 2)

_No I didn't! You heard her, it meant nothing, _(Voice 1)

_She's lying. Her best friend was there and if she said she enjoyed then he would have hated her, _(Voice 2)

_Okay, so she chose him over me. Then anything we could have had is over,_ (Voice 1)

_What!? No! That's not what I meant! _(Voice 2)

_Well that's what's going to happen, _(Voice 1)

xXxXxXx

Dinner was a near silent affair. Aunt Nancy couldn't help but notice that the two fought a lot. If they didn't get over this she'd have to do something. She tried to start conversation but was shut down by Draco and Hermione. That left Drew and he wasn't much of a conversationalist when there was food around. She ended up sitting in silence. Silence. She started tapping her fingers against the table as she ate. Tap. Tap. Tap. She stopped. Silence. She hated silence.

xXxXxXx

After dinner everyone went their separate ways. Hermione went to her room to owl Ginny. Maybe she had some magical advice.

Dear Ginny,

I have a problem. I think I like Draco Malfoy and we kissed. I don't know what to do and everything is awkward. We were starting to be kinda friends and I think it would have worked if Harry hadn't walked in on us kissing. I had to tell him it meant nothing. Harry would have hated me if I hadn't. Draco agreed with me so I guess it really did mean nothing to him. But it meant something to me! I've never felt that way before. What do I do?? Help!

Confusedly,

Hermione

xXxXxXx

A/N: Okay so I wasn't planning on updating so quickly, but when I read your reviews I decided that instead of replying to them I'd update. Hope it makes up for it. So?! It happened! Too bad Draco and Hermione are stupid. Just kidding. They're just confused.

Please Review!

-Sugar Quill High-


	15. Day Sixteen: Avoidance and Denial

Down on the Farm

Chapter 15: Avoidance and Denial

Day 16: Sunday

_Is it a bad thing that I'm glad Harry's gone?_ Hermione asked herself the next morning.

_That depends; are you glad because now you and Draco can get together, or are you glad because he makes you uncomfortable? _Her voice answered.

(Voice 1)

_Because he made you uncomfortable? Then yes, it's a bad thing, _(Voice 2)

_Ugh! _Hermione crawled out of bed and went downstairs without even getting changed.

When she entered the kitchen she saw Draco sitting at the table glaring at her over a cup of coffee. Just his look almost made her almost throw up, and she had no doubt that if she had had anything in her stomach she would have. She opened a cabinet, grabbed a package of Double Stuffed Oreos, and snagged a spoon out of the drawer. She then got a carton of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream out of the freezer and went back up to her room.

As she lie down she thought, _If you can't beat 'em, avoid 'em._ And that's what she planned to do. Forever.

xXxXxXx

Draco awoke at 6 o' clock in the morning and lay awake thinking. After an hour he decided that he could never again come within two feet of her. That way he wouldn't be able to kiss her. Once his plan of action had been decided, he went downstairs and made himself some coffee. He didn't drink any of it. He just started at it; thinking.

_Why do I like her so much? _He asked himself.

_I think it's the fact that you like her at all that's throwing you off, _his smartass of a voice answered.

_Well, yeah, why? _(Voice 1)

_Why not? _(Voice 2)

_She's annoying, she nags, she hates me-, _(Voice 1)

_She's pretty, beautiful even, smart, has a good sense of humor, need I go on? _(Voice 2)

_Still, she doesn't trust me, _(Voice 1)

_Do you trust her? _(Voice 2)

_No, but-, _(Voice 1)

_No buts, she's smart. If you don't trust her she knows. And if you don't trust her she'll never trust you, _(Voice 2)

_I can't trust her, I can't _afford_ to trust her, _(Voice 1)

_Why not? _(Voice 2)

_You don't need to know, _(Voice 1)

_But I want to, _(Voice 2)

_Fine, what if she turns on me? Tells someone that I don't follow the Dark Lord. Then that person tells someone and then eventually the Dark Lord knows and my family's dead. How would that be? _(Voice 1)

_Not good. But wouldn't you have a better chance of no one finding out if you're together with her? _(Voice 2)

_No, because if we start dating she'll tell her friends so that they won't be mad at her. If we aren't she won't tell anyone, _(Voice 1)

_Twisted logic, but logic all the same, _(Voice 2)

_Thank you for actually agreeing with me, _(Voice 1)

_Whoever said I agreed? I don't, but I can see your twisted logic, _(Voice 2)

_Then what do _you_ think I should do? _(Voice 1)

_ I think you should talk to her, and then kiss her again; I mean that was _some_ kiss, _(Voice 2)

_Yeah it wa-, Wait! Stop tricking me! And what if she doesn't want to talk to me? _(Voice 1)

The door opened and Hermione walked in. The glare that Draco had had from his thoughts didn't leave his face. He looked at her; her hair was a mess and she was wearing her pajamas. She was beautiful to him.

_No! Stop! These thoughts will get you no where!_ He told himself.

_Except maybe with her,_ his voice answered.

_Merlin, do you ever shut up? _(Voice 1)

_Not usually, _(Voice 2) _so, you gonna go after her?_

_Hell no, _(Voice 1)

Draco dumped out his lukewarm, untouched coffee, and went to check his email. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Blaise had sent him an email.

Draco, Damn you god yourself inside a deep hole. Hmm… have you talked to her? Find out if she's willing to go against her friends. I can see you shaking your head, so if you don't want to do that you could just ignore her. And it. Ignoring it isn't the ideal solution, but it might work. Also there's someone in my life, but not who you'd expect. Hope it gets better.

-B

Okay he could ignore it or confront it. He chose the former and moved onto the next issue. Blaise had someone in his and life and wouldn't tell him who. It was either Pansy or a guy because those are the only people he wouldn't expect. Could Blaise be bi? It would make some sense, but Draco didn't have time to look into it.

He stood up and went to watch some TV.

xXxXxXx

Hermione lay in bed for a while before deciding to take a bath. She grabbed a towel and her bath stuff then went to the bathroom. She filled the tub, dropped herself into it, and let the hot water surround her. Heaven.

Two hours later she got out and pulled on some sweats. She decided to go get online, she needed to talk to someone. Just her luck, no one was on. Oh wait, Andi just got on.

SourSkittlex101: hey

TroubleWithLove: hey

SourSkittlex101: nice sn

TroubleWithLove: thx but its 2 tru

SourSkittlex101: spill

TroubleWithLove: (Hermione quickly told the whole story)

SourSkittlex101: that sux

TroubleWithLove: tell me bout it

SourSkittlex101: was it a good kiss

TroubleWithLove: incredible, but so wat?

SourSkittlex101: well kiss him again

TroubleWithLove: uh, option B?

SourSkittlex101: there isn't one

TroubleWithLove: couldn't I just ignore it and him?

SourSkittlex: you could but it would eat u from the inside out for the rest of ur life

TroubleWithLove: I think I can live with that

SourSkittlex101: Hermione!

TroubleWithLove: what? I can't confront him!

SourSkittlex101: you can and you will

TroubleWithLove: no I won't

SourSkittlex101: well you should

TroubleWithLove: should and can are 2 ttly different things

SourSkittlex101: fine

TroubleWithLove: so wat

SourSkittlex101: nm, u?

SourSkittelx101: sry that was dumb

TroubleWithLove: nbd it's a habit

SourSkittlex101: yeah

Tap, tap, tap, an owl was at the window.

TroubleWithLove: gg

SourSkittlex101: bye

Hermione signed off and went to get the letter. Pig again meant Ron again.

Dear Hermione,

I know I should be mad at you, but Ginny explained to me why you kept it a secret. I'll forgive you if next time you just tell me. Also I have huge news. I have to tell you something. I'm bisexual. I know it's big news, but I had to tell you. It might shock you, but you have to understand because Harry won't. I haven't told him and you better not either. I'm also seeing someone, a guy. I don't think you know him so I won't name any names, but I just wanted you to know. Please understand Hermione.

Love,

Ron

Hermione was a bit shocked, but Ron being bisexual wasn't really that much of a surprise. She quickly wrote back.

Dear Ron,

I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I'm glad you understand. I understand too. Don't worry I won't desert you, but I do think you should tell Harry. I know you don't want to, but you need to confront the problem. Also who is this guy? He must be cool if you like him. I also might know him, but if you don't want to tell me I understand. Study.

Love,

Hermione

She was such a hypocrite. "Confront the problem?" She couldn't even confront her own problems. But maybe now she would. Or not.

xXxXxXx

Hermione decided she didn't want lunch. She already consumed so many calories and sugar in cookies and ice cream that she felt sick. She decided to lie down and take a nap. Maybe that would make her feel better.

xXxXxXx

When Draco went down for lunch he was surprised to see that Hermione wasn't there. He wondered where she was, but just ate his sandwich instead. He quickly finished eating and put his dishes in the dishwasher. He wondered upstairs looking for something to do when he saw that Hermione's door was open. He glanced in.

He was shocked at how he felt about what he saw. What he saw was Hermione, fast asleep. No big deal right? He was shocked that he felt like he had seen an angel_. It must be wrong to like someone this much right? But when has that ever stopped me before? I gotta clear my head._

He decided to go shoot some hoops. It was the only thing to take his mind off of what he was feeling.

His shot was off. He was thinking too much and he shot maybe 25. Which sucked; even for him. He was so pissed off at himself that he started to get mad. This – of course – made him shoot even worse. He glanced at his watch; 5:30. He'd better head in and shower before dinner.

xXxXxXx

After his shower, Draco threw on a blue tank top and black shorts. He then walked past Hermione's room to see that she was still asleep. He opened the door and said, "Hey Granger, wake up for dinner." He then turned and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

_Dinner? Wow, I slept forever,_ Hermione thought as she got up and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She felt so much better though, but not quite like she could conquer the world. Or her problems. She quickly ran down the stairs for dinner.

xXxXxXx

After eating Hermione decided to bake brownies. Draco almost asked if he could help, but then remembered that they weren't friends anymore. So instead he went up to his room to work on his homework. Once the brownies were done Hermione went upstairs to her bedroom and started studying. She was shocked that she hadn't started yet, but hey, nobody's perfect. Not even Hermione Granger.

xXxXxXx

A/N: I think this is the longest fight-ish thing they've had all story, lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews make me update!

Please Review!

-Sugar Quill High-


	16. Day Seventeen: Aunt Nancy Loves Mondays

Down on the Farm

Chapter 16: Aunt Nancy Loves Mondays

Day 17: Monday

The next day Hermione and Draco were still avoiding each other like the plague. Aunt Nancy decided to do something about it. There was only one thing she could do; force them together. This is how they found themselves locked in a closet together.

"Aunt Nancy, how could you?" Hermione screamed after she was tricked into entering the closet and heard the lock click. Draco just sulked in the corner.

"Work out your problems and I'll let you out," the sound of Aunt Nancy's footsteps could be heard as she walked away.

"Well, now what?" Hermione asked sitting across from Draco. He wouldn't respond. "Do you plan on just sitting there for hours?" Still no answer. "Gods! Say _something!_"

"Shut up," Draco said in a short clipped tone.

"Good Hermione, now that you've discovered that Draco Malfoy isn't mute, what will you do next? Well I was planning on talking for two hours straight. Wow that's amazing. I know, do you think I can do it? Of course, why couldn't you?" Hermione said acting like she was two different people.

"You can't if there's duck tape on your mouth," Draco grumbled.

"What was that Mr. Malfoy? The audience couldn't hear you," Hermione said.

"Shut up!" Draco yelled.

"Looks like someone forgot to take their happy pills this morning. Tsk, tsk," Hermione shook her finger at him.

"Oh, so that's what you're on," Draco exclaimed like he had just discovered the cure for cancer.

"No silly. That's what you're _supposed_ to be on," Hermione laughed like Draco was being forgetful.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Do you ever talk?" Hermione retorted.

"Fine, I'm talking, what do you want to talk about?" Draco asked.

"Yay!" Hermione clapped her hands together. "Let's play Truth!"

"Isn't it Truth or Dare?" Draco asked confused.

"Nope, we're just gonna play truth. You can't really do dares in a closet. I'll go first; what's you middle name?" Hermione asked.

"Jasper," Draco said without thinking. "Yours?"

"Jane. Hmmm… who's your favorite professor?"

"Snape. Your's is McGonagall right?"

"Not exactly."

"Then who is it?"

"Snape."

"Okay, so-," Draco started.

"It's my question," Hermione interjected.

"But-,"

"You asked who my favorite professor was. So, who' your best friend?"

"Blaise Zabini. Whose the person you hate most at school?"

"Pansy! She is so annoying and stupid!"

"Agreed."

"So, why do you hate Harry?"

"Have to, Why don't you like Quidditch?"

"Afraid of heights."

"When we get back to school I could give you flying lessons," Draco offered.

"Umm… hello! Afraid of heights!"

"We can get around that."

"Whatever, why do you _like _Quidditch?"

"It's thrilling. Why do you try so hard a school?"

"I like being the best. Do you ever wish you weren't a wizard? Didn't have to deal with this war?"

"I don't like the war and it would be great not to have to deal with it, but I love being a wizard. Best kiss ever?"

"Uh… Saturday. Same question," Hermione rushed.

"Same," Draco mumbled.

"Have you guys worked everything out in there?" Aunt Nancy asked through the door.

"Yes," they answered at the same time.

"Good," she opened the door and they both got out and walked different ways.

_Why do I get the feeling it didn't work out like I'd hoped? _She thought as she sighed and walked away.

xXxXxXx

Hermione went to her room and flopped down on her bed. _It was his best kiss ever? How? _She asked herself.

_Well he enjoyed it more then all the other kisses he'd had before,_ her voice answered.

_I get that but he's had a lot of kisses, why that one?_ (Voice 1)

_Maybe because it was the best, _(Voice 2)

_But why was it the best? _(Voice 1)

_Because he actually likes you? _(Voice 2)

_As if, _(Voice 1)

_Actually I'm almost positive he does, (Voice 2)_

_How can you be so sure? _(Voice 1)

_How can you not be?_ (Voice 1)

_I don't know, maybe because he's ignored me for two whole days? _(Voice 1)

_That doesn't mean anything,_ (Voice 2)

_Oh I'm sorry, I thought it did, _(Voice 1)

_You're forgiven, _(Voice 2)

_Oh thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't forgiven me!_ (Voice 1)

_Well now you don't have to find out,_ (Voice 2)

_I hate you,_ (Voice 1)

_I can live with that. _(Voice 2) _What I can't live with is you isolating yourself from the hot and sexy Draco Malfoy. _

_He is how. He is even sexy, but that doesn't matter; he's too confusing,_ (Voice 1)

_Honey, all men are confusing; get over it and go find him! _(Voice 2)

_Yeah right, _(Voice 1)

xXxXxXx

_Her best kiss ever? _Draco asked himself.

_Yep,_ his voice answered.

_But she hasn't had many kisses so she doesn't have much to compare it to,_ (Voice 1)

_But she does have something to compare it to, and you're better than it, _(Voice 2)

_Of course I am,_ (Voice 1)

_And modest too,_ (Voice 2)

_Oh shut up!_ (Voice 1)

_And well-mannered! I can see why she loves you!_ (Voice 2)

_But she doesn't – Hey WAIT! That was mean! _(Voice 1)

_My Lord you're a frickin' genius! _(Voice 2)

_Merlin, you're mean! _(Voice 1) _Are you going to help me? _

_With? _(Voice 2)

_My problem?_ (Voice 1)

_Oh yeah, that. Hmm… it seems like you still have the same choices; only talking to her is even more favored now, _(Voice 2)

_Okay, but I'm not going to,_ (Voice 1)

_Why not? _(Voice 2)

_She still doesn't like me,_ (Voice 1)

_I think she does, _(Voice 2)

_But she doesn't, _(Voice 1)

_But she does, _(Voice 2)

_Doesn't, _(Voice 1)

_Does, _(Voice 2)

_Doesn't,_ (Voice 1)

_This is childish,_ (Voice 2)

_Then stop, _(Voice 1)

_You are annoying, _(Voice 2)

_Right back at you, _(Voice 1)

_Okay, so you don't have to walk up to her and be like, "Hey about that kiss…" Just talk to her; about anything. Make her show you she likes you. But don't chase after her, girls hate that, _(Voice 2)

_ Okay, I'll try to remember that, oh wait, I already knew that! _(Voice 1)

_Snappy, aren't we, _(Voice 2)

_Okay, I'll try to talk to her,_ (Voice 1)

_Thank you,_ (Voice 2)

xXxXxXx

Draco found Hermione watching House on TV.

"I love this show," he said sitting down next to her.

"Me too," she answered.

"Dr. House is sarcastic but not crazy. It's cool how he always knows," Draco said as they had a commercial break.

"I know!"

_Okay now what? _Draco asked himself. No answer. _I don't need you and you won't shut up; I do need you to talk and you won't! Hate you. _Laughter. _Guess I'm on my own._

And they started talking.

After talking for a while Hermione realized something.

"Draco? You're here because you failed Muggle Studies right?"

"Yeah, why?" Draco was lost.

"Well, you already knew how to work a computer so it seems weird that you would have failed," Hermione elaborated.

"I had a reputation to keep up so I never did the work," Draco smirked. "I wasn't supposed to fail though."

"Yeah sure, but that doesn't explain how you knew how to use a computer."

"Must you know everything?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess you'll have to figure that out yourself."

"I will," Hermione promised turning back to the TV. She didn't catch the look Draco gave her, but the figure in the doorway did.

xXxXxXx

Aunt Nancy stood in the doorway of the family room watching Draco and Hermione. They were perfect for each other; just like that funny looking professor had told her. They just didn't realize it. She didn't want to separate them but she had lunch on the table. "Draco? Hermione? Lunch is ready."

"What are we having?" Hermione said jumping up.

"Wraps," Aunt Nancy answered.

"What's a wrap?" Draco asked.

"You'll see, it's kinda like a sandwich but different," Hermione explained following Nancy into the kitchen. Draco hopped up and followed them.

xXxXxXx

During lunch Draco realized that he loved wraps. All this muggle food tasted really good. They were cleaning up when; tap, tap, tap. An owl was at the window. It was Hermione's owl. She assumed she had Ginny's response. She was surprised when the owl dropped a letter by Draco and another by her. She petted its head and headed to her bedroom to open the letter.

xXxXxXx

Once in the comfort of her bedroom Hermione ripped the seal on the envelope. She guessed right, it was from Ginny.

Hey 'Mione,

I want you to breathe. It's not a bad thing that you like him. I mean look at him! He's all yours though. Harry's a loser – but he's my loser – don't let him run your life. If you wanna snog Draco Malfoy; snog Draco Malfoy! Oh and he only agreed because he didn't want you to think he liked it when you just said you didn't. He's head over heels for you girl! Go flirt your butt off! It'll all work out, just maybe not the way you planned. So go after it! And have fun! (I know I would!)

Ginny

Ginny made it sound so easy. Why couldn't she just go up to him and say she liked him? Because what if he didn't like her back? Then what? What if he wanted more then she was ready to give? She couldn't have that happen again. Two of Hermione's greatest fears were failure and rejection. She just couldn't be rejected, she couldn't.

xXxXxXx

Draco was shocked when the owl gave him a letter. He went into the family room to read it. He was even more shocked by what it said and who it was from.

Dear Malfoy,

I heard you kissed Hermione and she said it meant nothing. I have to apologize for her because she is letting Harry run/ruin her life. You have to make the first move because she sure won't. She's been hurt before, more seriously then you can imagine and she won't let it happen again. It'll take time; be patient! Oh and stop being a jerk!

Ginny Weasley

Okay, so he just got a letter from Weasley's little sister. Weird. He decided to ignore her advice and just continue ignoring it. If he acted normal things had to work out, right?

xXxXxXx

That night they ate dinner with little conversation. Nancy was worried that she had made things worse. What had happened? They looked like they were making progress when they were watching TV, what happened? There was something in those letters. She knew it. Now she just had to figure out what it was.

xXxXxXx

A/N: I just love Ginny, don't you? What is Aunt Nancy planning? She seems a bit crazy. I got it up today and I am very proud of myself. I hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews!

Please Review!

-Sugar Quill High-


	17. Day Eighteen: Uncle Drew's Talk

Down on the Farm

Chapter 17: Uncle Drew's "Talk"

Day 18: Tuesday

The next day Hermione's thoughts got away from her. _What was that kiss about?_ It was still the main topic of her thoughts.

_He obviously likes you_ her voice answered her.

_Or it was an accident_, (Voice 1)

_How do you accidentally kiss someone?_ (Voice 2)

_I don't know! Maybe it just happens!_ (Voice 1)

_Liar, you're scared,_ (Voice 2)

_Who wouldn't be?_ (Voice 1)

_You're just worried about Harry,_ (Voice 2)

_Well, he is one of my best friends,_ (Voice 1)

_If he was a real friend, it wouldn't matter to him who you hung out with as long as you were happy,_ (Voice 2)

_And Malfoy'll make me happy? _(Voice 1)

_Yes, _Draco_ will, _(Voice 2)

_What makes you think that?_ (Voice 1)

_Remember yesterday afternoon? When you were watching House? _(Voice 2)

_What about it?_ (Voice 1)

_You were happy. He made you happy!_ (Voice 2)

_Yeah, but is that the real him? _(Voice 1)

_You'll have to figure that out yourself,_ (Voice 2)

_And risk getting hurt?! I think… not! _(Voice 1)

_Live a little, _(Voice 2)

_I'll think about it,_ (Voice 1)

_You do that,_ (Voice 2)

Hermione looked around her room. _Now what?_

xXxXxXx

Draco woke up from a dream that wasn't G-rated, and almost smacked himself for dreaming it. _What is wrong with me? _He asked himself. And thankfully there wasn't an answer.

Because of this dream Draco now needed a cold shower. Ice cold.

xXxXxXx

Hermione decided to go swimming in the lake behind the woods. She hadn't shown Draco where the lake was and she was surprised he hadn't found it. It was better for her that he hadn't though, so she didn't question it.

She put on a black bikini and grabbed a blue beach towel. She muttered a quick spell that protected her from the sun and headed outside.

xXxXxXx

Draco got out of the shower oh so refreshed. He pulled on some clothes and walked back into the bedroom. He was shocked at what he saw. Drew was sitting on his bed looking quite impatient.

"Sit down boy. Hurry up, I ain't got all day." Draco quickly hurried over and sat down on the chair next to his bed.

"I need to talk to you about my niece…" Draco looked scared.

xXxXxXx

Hermione stopped as she got to the lake. She was always shocked by how beautiful it was. The water had little ripples in it and ducks swam across its surface. The trees on the opposite shore provided the perfect back drop. Add in the clear sky with a few puffy, white clouds, and it was breathtaking.

Hermione laid out her towel and just telexed in the sun. How did that one song go? By the girl from Disney Channel? What was her name again? She was the one her little brother was in love with. Who was she? Oh yeah, Hannah Montana, and the song was called, "This is the life." And it was.

xXxXxXx

"What about her?" Draco asked nervously.

"What's going on between you two?" Drew asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Draco answered.

"I'm not blind young man. I can see you two like each other."

"Well, sir, even if that's true nothing is going on between us," Draco stated calmly.

"Okay then, but if something does, and you hurt her, you'll have me to answer to, and I just got a new gun," Drew threatened.

"Yes, sir," Draco said; even_ he_ knew what a gun was.

"Come on now, let's go get us some lunch," Drew said with a smile as he stood up and walked out of the room.

_Crazy,_ Draco thought as he followed him out the door.

xXxXxXx

Hermione was getting drunk on the sunshine and was started to feel a bit sleepy. It was then that she noticed she was hungry. She sat up and reached into her bad, pulling out a sandwich and a bottle of water. She ate the sandwich and drank part of the water before turned over to tan her back.

xXxXxXx

Drew and Draco entered the kitchen and sat down. "I'm making subs," Aunt Nancy said when she saw them walk in.

"Where's Hermione?" Drew asked. Draco was wondering too, but he would never admit it.

"I think she went swimming," Aunt Nancy answered as she sat down and gave everyone their subs.

"Where?" Daco couldn't help but ask.

"The lake of course," Aunt Nancy answered like it was obvious.

"What lake?" Draco asked.

"What lake? You mean Hermione didn't tell you?"

"Nope," _Oh yeah she did I'm just asking for kicks. _He didn't say the last part aloud.

"Oh, well, behind the woods is our private lake. I don't know why Hermione didn't tell you about it."

"Oh it's okay," Draco said even though it wasn't.

"You should go join her," Aunt Nancy suggested.

"I don't know," Draco started.

"None of that; go. It's straight through the woods."

"If you insist," Draco was starting to give in.

"I do," Aunt Nancy pressured.

"Okay, I'll go," Draco gave in as he finished his sub. He thanked Aunt Nancy for lunch, cleaned up his spot, and headed upstairs to get changed.

Once in his bedroom he changed into a pair of black board shorts. He didn't bother to put a shirt on just grabbed a towel and some sunscreen – he didn't know the sun protection spell – and headed out.

xXxXxXx

About a half hour after eating Hermione decided to go swimming. She was about to get in when someone walked out of the woods; it was Draco.

"Oy, Granger!" he called. "Would you put some sunscreen on my back? I don't wanna burn again," he shuddered at the memory.

"What are you doing here?" she asked a tad angry.

"Nancy told me to come join you; I was fearing for my life," Draco joked trying to get her to laugh, she didn't. "Now, about my back."

"Fine. Come here," Hermione grabbed the sunscreen from him and slathered it on him as fast as possible. She didn't even notice his hot body. She had wanted to be alone somewhere where he couldn't find her and he had. She was furious at Aunt Nancy.

"Here," she said shoving the sunscreen back at him.

"Thanks," he said rubbing his stomach where she had hit him.

"You're welcome," she said coolly walking back to the water. She got in and started swimming, the cool water taking her mind away from there, until…

"Boo!" Draco said coming up behind her. He laughed so hard when she screamed that his sides hurt.

"Ha, ha," she said swimming away.

"Hey what is your problem anyway?" Draco asked swimming after her.

"You! You're too confusing and annoying and I can't handle it!" she screamed spinning around to face him.

"Me? I'm confusing? You're Miss It Mean Nothing!"

"What was I supposed to say?!"

"The truth!"

"The truth hurts too much," Hermione whispered swimming to shore and gather her stuff. She started walking home.

xXxXxXx

Hermione got in the bath tub when she got home. She needed to figure some things out.

_Ugh he's so confusing! If he likes me – which he obviously does – why doesn't he just say so!? _She thought to herself.

_Oh and what would you say back?_ Her voice answered.

_That I liked him too but wasn't ready to risk getting hurt,_ (Voice 1)

_The first part was good. The second part? Not so much, _(Voice 2)

_Well, what am I supposed to do? _(Voice 1)

_Not make excuses, and just tell him how you feel, _(Voice 2)

_I don't understand how I feel! _(Voice 1)

_Then show him! A big old kiss'll do the trick, _(Voice 2)

_Not gonna happen, _(Voice 1)

_Then you're on your own, _(Voice 2)

_Fine, _(Voice 1)

Hermione quickly got out of the tub and pulled on a pair of baggy pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt. She smelt dinner cooking so she headed downstairs.

xXxXxXx

_Ugh, if she likes me all she has to do is say so!_ Draco thought to himself as he got out of the water and started walking back to the farm.

_Why don't you tell her?_ His voice answered,

_Because I don't really understand how I feel,_ (Voice 1)

_Then show her, just go up to her and kiss her,_ (Voice 2)

_Yeah right,_ (Voice 1)

_Then become friends again,_ (Voice 2)

_I'm trying; she obviously doesn't want me as a friend,_ (Voice 1)

_Try harder,_ (Voice 2)

Draco was relieved to see that he was at the farm. He went inside and got changed before dinner.

xXxXxXx

After a dinner of grilled chicken, salad, and applesauce; Hermione went to owl Ginny and Draco went to email Blaise.

Hermione walked up the stairs and into her room. She started writing to Ginny.

Dear Gin,

I think he likes me and I like him, but I don't want to get hurt, Is there a way to guarantee that I won't? Please say yes. By the way how are things between you and Harry? I know he likes you.

Hermione

xXxXxXx

Meanwhile Draco was emailing Blaise.

Blaise, I think she likes me, but she's so confusing. Any other girl I would've just walked up to, but she's different and I don't know why. You're not seeing Pansy are you? If not it must be a guy, which is fine with me. Seriously man, you can tell me.

-D

Draco clicked send and went to bed.

xXxXxXx

Neither slept well that night. Dreams of what could happen – best and worst scenarios – filled their heads.

xXxXxXx

A/N: I hope you like that chapter. I won't be able to get another one out all weekend because my grandparents are coming up. That means no privacy and a lot of time spent with them. Hope you liked it. Thanks for all the great reviews!

Please review!

-Sugar Quill High-


	18. Day Nighteen: Revealing Dreams

Down on the Farm

Chapter 18: Dreams

Day 19: Wednesday

Hermione awoke the next morning even more confused then when she had gone to sleep. She replayed her dream in her head.

_She was walking down the corridor to the Great Hall. She and Draco had been dating for two months and they were going to tell everyone today. They had decided that the best way to let everyone know would be to announce it to the whole school, so that everyone would know it was true. She could only hope that it would work._

_She walked in and caught Draco's eye. He glared at her and it was like he'd stabbed her in the heart with a knife. She felt cold all over. He hadn't glared at her like that in so long. Just little fake ones, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that this was real. She had forgotten how horrible he could make her feel. Her stomach twisted up and she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. But what?_

_She quickly walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Harry and Ron just glared at her._

_"What?" she asked._

_"Been having fun, have you?" Harry said._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He means that you've been seeing Malfoy after you specifically told us you weren't," said Ron._

_"Well, you see, about that-," Hermione started._

_"We don't want to hear it. You are no longer our friend. Goodbye," Ron said shooing her with his hand._

_"Fine," Hermione said getting up and walking out of the Great Hall. She stopped outside the doors and leaned against the wall, sobbing, until she heard someone yell at her._

_"Hey Mudblood!" She looked up and saw Draco walking towards her._

_"What?" she asked wiping at her tears. She was upset that he had gone back to the name calling, but didn't show it._

_"Just wanted to let you know that I told the whole school how I led you on."_

_"What? Since when?"_

_"Since we were back at the farm," Draco said smugly. "It was Blaise's idea." It was then that Hermione noticed all of the people behind Draco: Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle._

_"Blaise! I thought we were friends!" she sobbed._

_"Yeah, right," he laughed. They walked away talking and laughing about how they ruined the Mudblood's life. All Hermione could do was cry. Alone. _

Hermione shuddered at the memory of the dream. _Is that really what is going to happen?_

_What about the other dream? _Her voice answered.

_Oh yeah…_

_She was walking down the corridor to breakfast. She and Draco had been dating for two months and had decided to make it public. She walked in and caught his eye. He smiled at her and motioned her over. She smiled back, but shook her head; she needed to be with her friends for this. She only hoped he understood._

_He did, he made some quick excuses and hurried up to her. He slid his arm around her waist and started leading her to the Gryffindor table._

_"You sure you want to do that?" she asked._

_"Too late now," he said._

_"What!?" she asked._

_"Just kidding, love," he said kissing her cheek. As one the whole hall gasped except for Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore; they just smiled._

_Hermione and Draco sat down across from Harry and Ron and next to Ginny._

_"I'm so happy for you!" Ginny cried as she flung her arms around Hermione in a tight hug._

_"Thanks," Hermione and Draco both said. After Ginny pulled away Hermione turned to Harry and Ron._

_"You guys, let me explain."_

_"No need," Harry said._

_"What?"_

_"We figured it out weeks ago," Ron said. "And while we're not ecstatic about your choice, we want you happy."_

_"Draco makes me happy," Hermione said._

_"Then we can accept that," Ron said._

_"Truce?" Harry asked holding out his hand to Draco._

_"Truce," Draco said and shook his hand._

_"You hurt her, and we hurt you," Ron said as he shook Draco's hand._

_"I have no intention of hurting her," Draco assured him._

_"Good."_

_Which one will happen? _Hermione asked herself. _I mean what are the chances that everything will work out?_

_Probably about the same as the chances of nothing working out,_ her voice answered.

"Breakfast!" Aunt Nancy yelled up the stairs. Hermione hopped out of bed and hurried downstairs.

xXxXxXx

Draco was also trying to work out what his dreams meant.

_"Hey Malfoy, what's up?" Harry asked walking up to him._

_"Excuse me?" Draco asked rudely._

_"Well since we all know that you're not a Deatheater we can hang out," Ron said from his other side._

_"Even the Slytherins?" he asked._

_"Yep," said Ron._

I'm as good as dead,_ he thought._

_Draco ended up sitting at the Gryffindor table because it was too dangerous at the Slytherin table. Blaise sat next to him._

_"Man, you better get some help or you're dead," he said. Blaise was the only one who saw this fiasco as a bad thing._

_"I know," he said._

_"Hey Draco," Hermione said as she walked in and sat down next to him. She pecked him on the cheek._

_"Who did you tell?" he hissed._

_"Harry, Ron, and Ginny. No one else, why?"_

_"Because the entire school knows," he said._

_"That's not good," she said._

_"Ya think?"_

_"Don't blame me," she said. "Let's just go talk to Dumbledore after we eat." They ate quickly and headed to Professor Dumbledore's office._

_They were guessing at the password when Professor Dumbledore walked up behind them and said, "Ice Mice."_

_"Come in then," he said and they followed him up the staircase. "What can I do for you two today?" Just then an owl flew in through the window. Dumbledore took the letter and quickly read it. "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy; your parents are dead."_

_That's why we can't go out! _Draco told himself.

_What about the good dream?_ His voice answered.

_What about it…_

_He was eating breakfast in the Great Hall when she walked in. When she saw the looks Harry and Ron were giving her, she sighed and went to sit at the Slytherin table. "Hey, Draco," she said sitting down next to him. She only got a few glares this time, the Slytherins were getting used to her sitting with them, though they still didn't like it._

_"Hey baby," he said kissing her. "They still mad?" he asked referring to Ron and Harry._

_"Yeah, but they'll get over it. I hope," she said._

_"Everything will work out, promise," Draco assured her._

_"Yeah it will," she said with a smile_.

_What are the chances that she's going to pick me over them? _Draco asked himself.

_Better than you think,_ his voice answered.

_Whatever. _

"Breakfast!" Aunt Nancy yelled up the stairs. Draco was out the door.

xXxXxXx

After a breakfast of bacon and eggs, they decided to watch a movie due to the fact that it was pouring rain outside.

"What do you want to watch?" Hermione asked.

"Anything, as long as it's funny," Draco said.

"Okay," Hermione put _The Longest Yard_ into the DVD player and sat down in a chair.

They watched the movie and Draco thought it was the funniest thing every. More than once Hermione had to tell him to shut up.

Soon the movie was over and it was time for lunch. Hermione went into the kitchen and put some chicken nuggets into the oven and sat down at the table. She pulled out her book of the week – Twilight – and started reading it. She had only read a page and a half when Draco walked in.

"I heard reading too much can damage your brain," he said sitting down across from her.

"Oh really, is that why you never do it?" Hermione retorted.

"Precisely. I'm a very health conscious guy you know," he said trying to pull the book away from her,

Hermione tightened her grip. "I don't think so," she said yanking it back. Draco grabbed her hand as if to pry it off, but instead he just looked into her eyes.

Hermione felt like she was drowning in his eyes. They were perfectly – BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"That's the chicken nuggets," she said hopping up to get them.

Hermione quickly put the chicken nuggets on two plates and carried them to the table. She set them down then went back into the kitchen to grab water and applesauce.

"Here it is," she said handing Draco the food.

"Thanks," he said as he started eating. "What are you doing after this?" he asked.

"I dunno, it's still raining so, wanna play cards?"

"Sure," Draco drew out the word like he had no idea what she was talking about. Which he didn't.

"I'll teach you to play Uno, it's fun."

xXxXxXx

"You didn't say Uno," Hermione said.

"No fair! I meant to!" Draco whined.

"Well, that's too bad, now take two cards."  
"Fine, stupid game anyway," Draco mumbled as he took his two cards.

Hermione played her last card and said, "I win, again."

"Well, this game is stupid anyway," Draco informed her.

"If you say so."

xXxXxXx

After dinner Hermione got an owl from Ginny.

Dear 'Mione,

Of course he likes you! Why wouldn't he? Now just do something about it! That's what I did with Harry. I told him to stop being an idiot and kissed him. Hey, it worked! Do something daring!

Ginny

_Okay, something daring, yeah right, _Hermione thought. She soon fell into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

xXxXxXx

A/N: Well there you have it. My Grandparents are gone and we had fun. I got to go to a grad party for my great-uncle's daughter, which would be my second cousin? Well, I saw a bunch of people who I didn't know and they all told me that I grew so much. But it was better than I thought it would be. How was the chapter? Tell me!

Please Review!

-Sugar Quill High-


	19. Day Twenty: Voldie Time

Down on the Farm

Chapter 19: Voldie Time

Day 20: Thursday

Draco awoke the next morning feeling well rested. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 7. He rolled over and tried to fall back asleep with little success. It was too early to go downstairs so he decided to take a shower. As he entered the bathroom he caught sight of his hair in the mirror, man he really needed that shower.

xXxXxXx

Hermione was fast asleep when the sound of water running woke her up. She sighed and climbed out of bed. Glancing at her clock she saw that it was 7:15. _Aw well, the early bird gets the worm right? _She thought pulling on some clothes and heading downstairs to make breakfast for everyone.

xXxXxXx

_Wow, something smells amazing,_ Draco thought as he walked down the stairs after his shower. Upon entering the kitchen he saw that Hermione was cooking. "What are you making?" he asked.

"Biscuits and gravy, and sausage," Hermione answered looking at him for only a second, before turning back to the stove.

"It smells great," he complimented. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Yes actually, can you set the table for me?"

"No problem," Draco said walking over to the cabinet and grabbing plates. As he turned to go put them on the table he bumped into Hermione and lost his balance. CRASH! The plates shattered as they hit the ground. "I'm so sorry," Draco said. "I didn't mean to, why are you laughing?"

Hermione just continued to laugh.

"You think this is funny? I just ruined your Aunt's plates!" Draco shouted.

"It's... just that…. I did … that… exact same… thing…lat year," Hermione got out between bursts of laughter. She took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "It's nothing really, she won't care. Just grab the broom and clean it up," Hermione then went back to cooking.

Draco got the broom and cleaned up the broken plates before getting more and setting the table.

"What's smells so good?" Drew asked as he walked into the kitchen accompanied by Nancy.

"Oh Hermione you didn't need to cook," Nancy said though she looked relieved that she didn't have to.

"It's no big deal, just go sit down it'll be done in a moment," Hermione told them, and they went and sat down at the table.

"Anything else I can do?" Draco asked.

"Nope, it's done," Hermione said dishing up the food and carrying it too the table.

"Smells delicious," Drew said.

"I just hope it tastes that good," Draco teased.

"Are you questioning my cooking abilities?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not," Draco said taking a bite. "Mmmm, that's good."

"I know, I'm an amazing cook," Hermione said arrogantly.

"That you are," Drew said before shoving more food in his mouth.

"You know it is possible to chew before swallowing," Nancy told him with a look of pure disgust on her face.

"Huh?" Drew answered making Hermione and Draco laugh.

"Never mind," she turned to Draco and Hermione, "What are you two doing today?"

"I dunno," Draco said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I was thinking we could go miniature golfing," Hermione said.

"Oh that'll be fun," Nancy said.

"What's miniature golfing?" Draco asked.

"You hit a ball into a hole with a club," Hermione explained.

"Sounds a bit boring," Draco said.

"It's not, you'll like it," Hermione assured him.

"If you say so."

xXxXxXx

"No, Draco _this_ hole," Hermione said laughing.

"Not funny," Draco muttered.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, nothing, just commenting on your hideously loud laughter," Draco informed her.

"Oh really? Did you mention anything about the fact that you just got a hole in one on the wrong green?" Hermione retorted.

"Nope, just said I got a hole in one," Draco said.

"Forgot the last part then?"

"Must have."

"That's cool," Hermione said taking her last shot. The game was over, Hermione 20, Draco 37.

"Wait I got the highest score! Does that mean I win?" Draco asked excitedly.

"No, the person with the lowest score wins," Hermione explained patiently.

"That's stupid. I demand a rematch!" he informed her.

"Fine by me."

They finished their second game with Hermione winning again.

"I beat you!" Draco cried.

"Draco, how many times do I have to tell you? The person with the lowest score wins!" Hermione wasn't too patient anymore.

"Stupid game anyway," Draco retorted.

"Let's go home and get some lunch," Hermione said.

xXxXxXx

They decided on tacos for lunch, Draco's new favorite.

"This is so good!" Draco said as he finished his third taco.

"I'm glad you like it," Hermione said.

"Can I have another one?"

"Uh sure," Hermione got up to get him another taco.

"Yum," Draco said as he bit into it. Hermione was amazed at how much food he could eat. She could barely eat one.

Suddenly Draco's taco shell broke open and everything inside of it spilled onto his white shirt. "Shit," he said looking down at himself.

"Here give me your shirt," Hermione said holding out her hand.

Draco quickly pulled his shirt over his head and went to hand it to her. Hermione was once again shocked by his body. "Here," he said waving the shirt in front of her face.

"Oh yeah, I'll go throw it in the washer," Hermione said her face a bright red. She grabbed the shirt and practically ran into the laundry room.

_That was interesting,_ Draco thought to himself as he watched her retreating figure.

Tap, tap, tap. Draco looked at the window and saw an owl. The owl was completely black, blacker than night, and had a dark green envelope tied to its leg. Draco knew this couldn't be good, but he opened the window anyway. The owl flew in and dropped the letter on the table in front of him, hooted eerily, and flew back out the window. Draco glanced down at the letter and saw that it was addressed to not only him, but Hermione too. He cast a few spells to see if it was cursed, and to his surprise it wasn't.

_That's odd,_ he thought and turned it over. As he expected the seal on the back was the Darkmark. Voldemort's seal. "Hermione?" he called. "Can you come here?"

Hermione ran back into the kitchen when she heard the panic in his voice. She saw the letter in his hand. "Oh no, that can't be good," she breathed.

"It's not cursed, but I doubt he's asking us over for tea," Draco said and he broke the seal. Hermione read it over his shoulder.

Dear Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger,

I just wanted to say hello. I hope your summer has been good and that you two are getting along. I also have a proposition for you. You see, both of you are quite powerful, and even though Miss. Granger's blood isn't pretty, I can see past that. I would like both of you to join me. It would mean more power than you ever dreamed, and you can't say no. If you do, the worst will happen. Please inform me of your answer. Mr. Malfoy your owl knows where to find me.

It was signed with another Darkmark. They looked at each other with sheer panic in their eyes. "What do we do?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Draco said. "I didn't know he did this."

"Well we can't say yes," Hermione said firmly.

"But we can't say no either."

"What do we do?"

"Well, if you want your family to live we have to say yes."

"But we can't! We have to get help," Hermione said.

"From who?"

"Dumbledore."

"How? Besides what can he do?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, let's just send him an owl and see what he says," Hermione told him.

"Fine, let's do it."

They quickly penned a letter to Dumbledore explaining what had happened and then sat anxiously awaiting his response.

An hour later Hermione suggested they work on their potions homework; they had already done almost everything else. Draco thought that this was a good way to past the time so they went to get their books. Neither could focus though. The thought of what might happen hung over their heads the entire time.

xXxXxXx

It was almost time for dinner when Dumbledore responded. The owl he sent was short and to the point.

Stay where you are. Do not leave the house. I will floo you tonight at about 8 o' clock. Stay where you are.

"Okay, that helps us loads," Draco said angrily.

"Well, he said he'll floo us," Hermione said weakly.

"Yeah well what if Voldemort attacks now huh? Then what?" Draco yelled.

"I don't know!" Hermione said close to tears.

"Oh for once the know-it-all doesn't know! Fantastic!" Draco shouted.

"Stop shouting," Hermione was now crying. Tears were rolling down her face as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I just can't sit here," Draco said. "I need to do something."

"It's okay, let's just go eat," Hermione said drying her tears.

"Okay."

xXxXxXx

After dinner they sat around trying to pass the time. They couldn't focus on anything, so they just sat by the fire. Nancy had thought it odd that they needed a fire in the middle of the summer, but she didn't question it.

It seemed like forever before 8 o' clock showed up, but eventually it did. They looked at the fire and Dumbledore's head was staring back at them.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said shakily.

"Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said.

"What do we do?" Draco asked bluntly.

"For now I just placed more protection on this house. We are contacting your father Mr. Malfoy and we will come and see you tomorrow. I need you two to stay here and not do anything rash until then," he explained.

"You expect us to sit here and do nothing until then?!" Draco shouted.

"It will take a while to figure out exactly what is going on Mr. Malfoy, please control you temper. I will see you both tomorrow," and with that he was gone.

"I can't just sit here!" Draco said.

"You can and you will," Hermione said and stalked off to bed.

xXxXxXx

Neither of them slept well that night. Everything that could happen hung over their heads. They didn't know what to do except to wait.

xXxXxXx

A/N: There it is. I was on vacation last week so that's why there weren't any updates. I mean it was the Fourth of July, I had to see fireworks. Hope you liked the chapter!

Please Review!

-Sugar Quill High-


	20. Day TwentyOne: A New Home?

Down on the Farm

Chapter 20: A New Home?

Day 21: Friday

Hermione and Draco were awoken the next morning by a crash. Followed by a thump and a cry of – well we don't need to go there. They both ran out of their rooms and ran into each other in the hallway.

"Sorry, I just-," Hermione started.

"Heard a crash. Me too," Draco finished.

"Right, let's go find out what happened."

They both then ran down the stairs and were met by a cloud of dust surrounding three figures. Two of the three were coughing the other looked like it wasn't affecting him. And knowing who he is, it probably wasn't.

"Who's there?" Draco asked.

"Son!" one of the figures cried running out and wrapping Draco in a hug.

"Nice to see you too Dad," Draco said looking uncomfortable.

"And you must be Miss Granger," Lucius Malfoy said turning to Hermione and extending a hand.

"Yes," Hermione said with a bit of a delay before shaking Lucius's hand.

"Draco, go put some clothes on," Lucius said in response to Draco running down stairs in just his pajama pants.

"Oh right," Draco said turning and walking up the stairs.

"I should probably go change," Hermione said referring to the fact that she was wearing her pajamas also.

"Yes that would be nice seeing as it's 11 o' clock, Miss Granger," another figure said.

"Professor Snape?"

"Way to state the obvious," Snape said.

"Sorry," Hermione said turning and practically running up the stairs. She ran into Draco on the stairs. "Professor Snape is here," Hermione warned.

"Okay, thanks for the heads up," Draco said walking past her. Hermione ran up the stairs and got dressed.

xXxXxXx

"Nice to see you Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said as Draco walked down the stairs.

"Sorry we weren't ready for you, Professor," Draco said.

"Nonsense, we didn't tell you we were coming," Dumbledore said.

"Are any of you hungry?" Draco offered.

"No, thank you," Dumbledore said.

"No, thanks," Snape said.

"Not right now, Draco," Lucius said.

"Okay, well I'm starved so if you want to come into the kitchen…" Draco said.

"Of course, lead the way," Dumbledore said answering for all three of them.

"Have a seat," Draco said as they walked past the kitchen table. He himself continued into the kitchen to make himself some Cocoa Puffs. He took his bowl and sat down at the table to eat.

"What is _that?_" Lucius asked with a look of disgust on his face.

"Cereal. Muggles have the best food," Draco said eating it.

"Interesting."

"I wonder what's taking Hermione so long." Draco wondered aloud.

"She _is_ a woman Draco. Your mother always takes forever getting ready as I'm sure you remember," Lucius said.

"Yeah, but all Hermione's doing is getting changed."

"Sorry it took so long. I had to explain to my Aunt and Uncle what happened, and then I had to convince them that everything was fine and that they should go on with their day," Hermione apologized as she walked in and pulled an extra chair up to the table next to Draco.

"Miss Granger, everything is not fine," Dumbledore informed her in a serious voice.

"_I _know that, but they don't need to. They'll just worry," Hermione said.

"As they should," Snape said.

"Uh, what are we going to do?" Draco asked having now finished his cereal.

"Well, we think you should be moved to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"But what about-," Draco started.

"Your mother and I'll be there too," Lucius said.

"Oh, good," Draco said.

"While that's fine and dandy, what about my family?" Hermione asked.

"Well we have placed extra protection on their house," Snape said.

"Like that'll do anything! My parents work all day, my older brother is rarely at the house, and my little brother is always at a friend's house! So putting protection on an empty house is useless!" Hermione said hotly.

"Miss Granger, we have done all we can," Dumbledore said gently.

"No you haven't!" she screamed. "I won't let them die because of me!" she sprinted out of the room and up the stairs.

"Draco, I believe you should go after her," Lucius said.

"Why me?"

"Why would she want to see any of us?" Lucius said pointing at himself and Dumbledore and Snape.

"Why would she want to see me?"

"Mr. Malfoy, please go make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," Snape said. Draco obeyed more out of shock that it was Snape that said this than anything else.

Once upstairs Draco saw Hermione throwing her stuff into a bag. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Packing," she said without explanation.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"Home."

"Why?"

"To make sure nothing happens to my family."

"That's stupid."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. You'll be the perfect target for Voldemort."

"So what about them?"

"I'm sure we can bring them to Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore won't go for that. He'll have to charm either them or the castle so that they can see it."

"So? It's not like that's hard for him."

"Fine, you go tell him."

"Only if you promise to stop packing."

"Promise." Draco then turned and walked back down the stairs. He returned 5 minutes later and saw Hermione sitting on her bed with her face in her hands crying. He didn't know what to do.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked tentatively.

"Everything," she sobbed.

He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"My family's in danger, Voldemort wants me on his side, and then there's you," Hermione stopped.

"What about me?" Draco asked curious.

"If I do what my heart tells me to do then my friends will hate me," Hermione told him.

Draco raised his hand and wiped her tears away. "Will they?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione said pulling her head back to avoid his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked turning her head back to face him.

"Yes, because what I want to do is…"

"What?" Draco asked suddenly aware of how close they were.

"This," Hermione said closing the distance between their faces. This kiss was even better than the last one. Draco was making her feel things she never knew she could feel. Hermione was doing the same. Neither would have been surprised to have seen fireworks exploding behind them. That is until they were interrupted by a coughing sound.

"Well, you two are getting along fine," Lucius was standing in the doorway.

Hermione blushed, Draco just rolled his eyes. "Is there something you want?" Draco asked.

"Yes, actually, there is. I needed to tell you that Dumbledore, Severus, and I are going to Hogwarts to set up the arrangements. We will come and collect you at three."

"Okay, sounds good," Draco said. With a last knowing look, Lucius left the room.

"That was embarrassing," Hermione said once he was gone.

"Not really," Draco said.

"Whatever," Hermione said turning away.

"Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Yes?"

"Did that kiss mean something?" Draco asked.

"I think so," Hermione answered.

"You _think _so?"

"Let's find out," Hermione then kissed him again.

xXxXxXx

"Draco?" Hermione asked later after they were finished packing and were eating lunch.

"Yeah?"

"If your father stays at Hogwarts won't Voldemort know he's a spy?" Hermione asked.

"I hadn't thought of that. I can't let him stay."

"Draco, I'm sure Dumbledore's thought of that and has a reason for wanting your family at Hogwarts," Hermione assured him.

"Then why did you ask that question?!" Draco shouted,

"I'm sorry, I just thought of the answer. Stop yelling," Hermione told him.

"This is all so frustrating. I shouldn't have taken it out on you though," Draco apologized.

"This relationship won't work if you can't control your temper," Hermione said grabbing their plates and taking them into the kitchen.

"So we have a relationship now?" Draco asked.

"Do I look like the kind of girl who kisses random guys?" Hermione laughed.

"No, you don't. So it's a good thing I'm not random."

"Prove it."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet," Hermione said with a smile before running out the door.

Draco chased her around the house until he finally caught her in her room. He tackled her onto the bed and started tickling her mercilessly.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Hermione cried laughing.

"If you insist," Draco said as he ceased his tickling. He instead covered her lips with his own.

xXxXxXx

It was almost time to leave and they were sitting on the couch waiting to be taken to Hogwarts. They were glad that they had already said their goodbyes. Nancy and Drew were out shopping so they wouldn't be here to see them off. Hermione couldn't help but think that this might be a good thing.

The two of them knew that privacy could potentially be scarce once they arrived, so they were taking this time to talk; about everything and nothing.

Suddenly Dumbledore flew out of the fireplace and landed gracefully in front of them. "Time to leave," he said handing them each some floo powder. They took it and made a move to grab their trunks, but stopped when Dumbledore shook his head. "I'll take care of those," he informed them.

"Thank you Professor," Draco said.

"Yes, thank you sir," Hermione added.

Draco went first and called out "Hogwarts!" and was swept away. Hermione followed and Dumbledore brought up the rear shrinking their trunks to fit into his pockets.

Soon they were standing in Dumbledore's office surrounded by their families. Hermione went and hugged her parents and brothers while Draco's mother acted as though she hadn't seen him in years.

"Mum? This is my girlfriend Hermione Granger," Draco introduced after greetings were done.

"Oh, pleasure to meet you dear," Narcissa Malfoy said shaking Hermione's hand.

"You as well," Hermione said avoiding eye contact with her older brother, Brad, as he glared at her.

"Mum, Dad, Brad, Joey, this is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend," Hermione said. "Draco this is my mother, father, my older brother Brad and my younger brother Joey."

Draco shook hands with them all and soon they were standing their awkwardly.

"Well then, let's show Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger to their quarters," Dumbledore said cheerfully leading the way out of his office.

"What, you mean Hermione isn't staying with us?" Brad asked.

"Of course not. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger are Head Boy and Girl, they will be staying in the Heads' quarters," Dumbledore said.

"Is that appropriate?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Of course, they're both responsible students, are they not?" asked Dumbledore. Both sets of parents nodded their heads and everyone proceeded to the Hermione and Draco's new quarters.

Once they entered the quarters Dumbledore resized their trunks and said his goodbyes. "I'm gonna go check out my room," Hermione said walking to the door on the right side of the room.

"I'll come too," Brad said.

"That's cool, see ya later Hermione," Draco said turning to go to his room.

"Draco?" Joey said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come hang out with you?" he asked.

"Sure man, come on," Draco said leading the way.

"We're going to stay in here and… chat," Lucius said.

"Fine by me," Draco said walking into his room.

xXxXxXx

"Hermione your taste in guys has proven faulty, and now you're dating him! I know how he's tormented you!" Brad said angrily.

"He's not like Viktor!" Hermione said.

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but life's about risks and I can't help but feeling like this is a good one," Hermione told him.

"Yeah? What gave you that idea?"

"He won't hit me if that's what you're thinking," Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione, I don't know if I'm willing to take that risk," Brad said. "Remember what happened last time?"

"How could I forget?"

"What if I hadn't been there?"

"I don't know alright! I'm glad you were there but you have to let me make my own decisions! Stop acting like you're my father!" Hermione cried.

"I'm your brother and I just want to protect you," Brad said softly.

"And I'm glad that you have, but please just let me do this," Hermione said.

"Okay, but I don't trust him," Brad said grudgingly.

"Thank you and I hope you learn to trust him. Now let's go see what Joey's doing."

xXxXxXx

"Hermione! Hermione! Draco plays guitar!" Joey shouted as she and Brad walked into the room. "Isn't that cool Brad?"

"Yeah, so cool," Brad said coldly.

"I didn't know you played guitar," Hermione said sitting on the bed next to him.

"Yeah, have since I was ten."

"Play something!" Joey said jumping up and down. Being only 10 years old he had a lot of energy.

"Okay," he said and he started to play and sing.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

"That was beautiful," Hermione said. Draco slid his arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulders.

"It's called Chasing Cars and it's by Snow Patrol," Draco told her.

"Good song," Brad said.

"Oh dear, look at the time," Hermione said. "It's time for dinner. Come on."

"Okay," Joey said grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her off the bed. "I love this castle!"

"When did you guys get here?" Hermione asked.

"About an hour before you," Brad said.

"Oh, here we are, the Great Hall," Hermione said as they approached the doors.

"Sweet!" Joey said letting go of her hand and running in. Brad sighed and followed him.

"Hermione?" Draco said as Hermione went to follow them.

"Yeah?" she said turning around and seeing that he was down the hallway she walked over. "What's wrong?"

"What did your brother say to you?" Draco asked.

"He doesn't want me to see you. He feels I'm making the same mistake again," Hermione said looking at the ground. Draco grabbed her chin and gently moved her head so she looked him in the eyes.

"What mistake?"

"The one I made with Viktor," Hermione whispered

"What happened?" Draco asked. When she was silent he added. "You can tell me."

"It was the summer before 6th year and he was visiting me at my house. I broke up with him telling him we'd be better off as friends. He got angry and well Viktor's not the best conversationalist. When he gets angry instead of shouting he turns violent. If Brad hadn't shown up something bad could have happened. Worse then what did," Hermione had tears in her eyes as she finished her story.

"Oh Hermione, I'll never hurt you," Draco promised.

He just hoped he could keep that promise.

xXxXxXx

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chasing Cars lyrics.

A/N: So? Happy? I am. Sorry for any mistakes and typos, I wanted to get this out so bad I didn't edit it thoroughly before posting it. This is a nice long chapter so enjoy it. I mean it's the longest chapter yet! I'm thinking of ending this story in around 10 chapters, but they won't be day by day. Sound good? Tell me what you think!

Please Review!

-Sugar Quill High-

P.S. I saw the 5th Harry Potter movie today and even though they cut out a lot of the funny parts and didn't follow the book, it was good. As good as expected.


End file.
